


【SD】Voluntary Coercion 自愿性强迫

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Police!Dean, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, police!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上就是个兄弟两个亲亲我我打坏人的故事。没有恶魔，没有怪物，平凡世界里的温家双煞依旧是邪恶力量的克星(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧。<br/>一个案子，伪·心理学出没，除了兄弟别人都是傻蛋，肉还挺多（有轻微捆绑，疼痛play）。<br/>12.27魔都SDJ2Only首发<br/>双警察AU，警察!Sam,警察!Dean<br/>Rating: NC-17+<br/>已完结</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“谁都不许动！”  
镜头猛地摇晃了一下，伴随着一阵嘈杂的尖叫。  
舞池窜动的人群中有一个人高声叫喊着跳上了正中央的高台上，他穿着灰色的皮夹克，下巴上有浓密的胡渣，眼窝深陷看起来相当憔悴。音乐嘎然而止，但正中央的大型顶灯还在转动，蓝紫色的光束来回扫过他的身上，打出一层诡秘的光晕。  
他高举着的右手因为常年酗酒而微微颤抖，里面捏着一个方块状的物体。  
“都不要动。”  
他哑着嗓子又吼了一声。  
“我身上绑的炸药足够炸掉三个这样大的酒吧，谁敢动一步我就炸了它。”  
他说着拉开外套，露出绑在小腹上的炸药。  
人群再次发出惊恐的尖叫。  
镜头猛地晃动了起来，像是拿着摄像机的人被躁动的人群推搡。  
“闭嘴！”  
台上的人气急败坏地叫了一声，旋转的顶灯变成了压抑的绿色，打着闪地晃过舞池里人们惊恐的表情。这是一个斯坦福大学附近的酒吧，在这里寻欢作乐的大多是在校的学生。他们脱掉笔挺的西装或者阳光的T恤，带上夸张的金属首饰，紧身的皮裤包裹着丰润的臀部，衣服或者鞋子上的铆钉在灯光下闪闪发光。  
躁动再一次慢慢平复下来，人们肩比着肩挤在一起，像是在寻找慰藉一般。没有人敢动弹，小声的啜泣在陡然安静下来的空间里显得格外刺耳。  
“哭什么哭！”  
台上的人凶狠地吼了一句，于是连那抽泣都像被吓到一般地陡然噎在了喉咙里。  
“有什么好哭的？你们拿着父母的钱，不在学校好好读书，却每天在这里喝酒跳舞，浪费生命。活着或者死了对你们而言有什么区别？”  
他嘲笑般地问道，声音沙哑，像是常年的酗酒抽烟早就把他的嗓子烧坏了一样，用力说话的时候如同一个被迫运作的机器，齿轮与齿轮错位，碾过齿扣时发出刺耳的摩擦声。  
“闻一闻，闻一闻。”  
他紧紧握着引爆器环视着在场的人。  
“酒精，汗液，药品，性交。这个地方充斥着腐烂的气味，腥臭得让人作呕，与地狱有什么两样？”  
没有人回答他的问题，沉重的呼吸在镜头的四周起伏。  
“说啊？你们都是高材生，不是都很厉害，是什么未来的人才。怎么不说？”  
台上的人笑起来，但他的笑声也很沙哑，像是黑色巨鸦挥翅而过时留下的刺耳鸣叫。  
“你们来告诉我？凭什么你们享受着那么多人挤破头都进不来的优待，却每天在这里过着这样糜烂的生活？”  
他的情绪逐渐激动起来，他焦躁地在台上来回踱步。  
“浪费资源。”  
他喃喃地说着。  
“浪费生命。”  
他猛地转过身。“Ben，你看。”他说道，台下的人面面相觑。  
“你看，这里就是你心心念念的大学。你看一看，这些被眼泪糊开的烟熏妆如同恶魔的火焰，金属的皮革是罪孽的象征。你看一看，你心目中的理想殿堂是怎样的模样。这里的年轻生命都早已堕落，他们在七宗罪的舞池里狂欢。”  
没有人知道他在和谁说话，但是他的呼吸更加急促，愤怒让他握着引爆器的手上青筋凸起，烈焰随着鲜红的灯光在他的眼底燃起。  
他说完以后又愤怒地转过身，抬起手指着人群中的某一个。“你！还有你！你们都该死！你们浪费自己的青春，浪费你们父母的金钱，辜负所有人的期待，还夺取其他，比你们好的多的学生的机会。你们有什么资格活在这个世界上！”  
从镜头的角度可以清晰地人们惧怕的眼神，他们年轻的脸颊被浓重的妆底所覆盖，但却没有办法掩盖去从眼睛里透露出来的恐惧，就像死神已经近距离地站在他们面前伸出了手，只要轻轻一碰，就能带走他们的生命。  
人群里一片死寂，台上的人的情绪已经几近崩溃，没有人敢发出任何声响，连呼吸都被憋在胸腔里隐约发疼。大家都不敢动弹，生怕再多一点点的压力，台上的人就会扣下死亡按键，把他自己和他所憎恨的这个世界一起炸得粉碎。

“嘿。你叫什么？”  
一个声音突兀地在人群中响起，那个声音很温和，不大，却因为静默而清清楚楚地传到每一个人的耳朵里。  
台上的人猛地转身，他的手臂因为紧张而绷成直线，引爆器被用作探照灯一样地指向人群。“谁？谁在说话？”  
摄像机跟着人们的张望而转动，摇晃了几下后定格在了一个穿红灰色格子衬衫的人身上。他非常显眼，不仅因为他比周遭的人都要高上一圈且穿着朴素，更因为他周围的人都小心翼翼地往他的反方向挪开，像是害怕会被这个不怕死的开口者波及一样，将他周身空出了一个无人的真空圈。  
“是我，我叫Sam Winchester，你呢？”那个人像是丝毫没有感觉到自己被孤立了一样地继续说道。他甚至还带上了一个微笑，两颊有酒窝深深地陷进去，目光坦诚，看起来无害又温和，如同一个误闯进来的三好学生。  
“Golden。”  
似乎是Sam看起来太过真诚，台上的那个男人也说出了自己的名字。  
“在你们死之前，至少要知道是谁杀了你们。”  
他说着神经质地笑起来，“你们记住了，我叫Golden，Golden Rolan。”  
“好的，Golden。”  
Sam放软了声音叫着他的名字，姓名是建立人际关系桥梁的第一步，Golden看起来放松了一些，于是Sam尝试着向前靠近了一步。  
“别动！”Golden立马警觉地重新举高了手里的引爆器，人群随之爆发出一阵小小的惊呼。  
“别紧张。”  
Sam果断地停下脚步站定在原地，把两只手举过头顶证明自己什么武器都没有。“我什么武器都没有，我在斯坦福读书，今年就会拿到我的PHD，我是这里的学生。”  
他这么解释道，声音依旧是能够安抚人的沉稳平和。因为走动的关系镜头已经只能拍到他半个侧脸，他抬手把柔软的棕色卷发夹到耳后。  
“哈，又是一个高材生。”Golden皱起眉头回答，声音里带着愤怒的嘲笑。“你们都该死，你们都该死！”  
他的情绪再次激动起来，下面的人群发出小小的躁动。 “Please……”有人再也承受不住这样的压力发出小声的坑求，随之而来的是小声的充满惧怕的哭泣。  
“不许哭！哭什么哭！今天如果你们都死在这里也是自找的！如果你们能乖乖呆在图书馆里读书，而不是在这里浪费资源，也就不会碰上我。”  
Golden嘶哑的笑声如同一块恐惧的黑网将下面的人笼罩，更多人被这种恐惧所征服，小声地啜泣起来。  
这种嘈杂更加激怒了他，他拿着引爆器走到高台的边缘，吓唬一个人。“不许哭！”他愤怒地命令，“谁都不许哭！”  
愤怒让他的脸部肌肉紧绷而扭曲起来，他的眼镜瞪得大大的，几乎从眼眶里弹出。但是没有人听他的，这些年轻的学生早就被死亡的恐惧所征服，先前的压抑在这一瞬间爆发出来。Golden狠狠地把手边麦克风砸到地上，印象里瞬间爆发出整耳欲聋的声响。人们在尖叫声中躲开那个话筒溅起的碎片，都被轰隆的余音盖过。  
镜头捕捉到一个身影飞快的从推搡后退的人群里穿过，但是黑暗的灯光下只能看见飞扬的绿色格子衬衫的一角和被那一瞬灯光打亮的暗金色发顶。  
“都给我闭嘴！”Golden又吼了一句。  
有人双腿发软颤抖着蹲到地上，有人捂住嘴巴肩膀耸动，但是没有人敢再出声了。  
“Ben是谁？”  
Sam突然又问道，成功地把Golden的注意力抓了过来。  
“Ben是谁？”  
Sam又重复了一遍，他的声音依旧平静，像是一个随意攀谈的路人。话筒就砸在离开他不远的地方，但是他自始至终都没有移动过。人们早将他们两个人中间的道路空出来，他的目光直直地对上Golden的，坚定又沉稳。  
Golden因为他的提问而皱起眉，他看起来有些疑惑，抿起双唇不愿意回答。  
“他是你弟弟吗？还是你的朋友？”Sam用好奇的语调进一步追问。  
“这不关你的事。”Golden排斥地说道。  
“哦？”Sam挑起眉毛质疑，他陡然拔高了声调刺探着Golden的防备。  
“或者他只是你想象中的一个人？他根本不存在？”  
人群中有人倒吸了一口冷气，镜头又晃了晃，像是生怕Sam会触怒高台上的暴徒而下一秒他就会引爆炸药。  
“他是我弟弟！”  
Golden沉着声音吼出来，他一把把麦克风架子挥倒在地，看起来比之前更加焦躁。“你怎么敢！你怎么敢这么说？！”  
他身后的人群爆发出一阵小小的躁动但是很快又平复了下来，像是只是被他的怒气所惊吓。  
一个先前并不在的穿着灰绿色格子衬衫的人进入了镜头，他悄不作声地站到了人群的最前端。他有一头暗金色的短发，微微眯起眼睛一动不动地看着Golden，背脊微微弓起如同一只蓄势待发的豹子。  
但是Golden根本没有回头，更加没有注意到这样一个多出来的人——他的注意力完全集中在Sam的身上。  
“Ben一直那么用功读书，每一次考试，每一次，他都是最优秀的那一个。”  
他像是陷入了某种回忆，但是神智却并不清醒。他的表情时而因怀念柔软，时而因憎恨扭曲。他的语气咬牙切齿，却在说着最深情的话。  
“可是即便这样，斯坦福的奖学金名额，却还是给了有钱的人。”  
Sam没有说话，但是他的视线自始至终都胶在Golden身上，没有挪开半分，如同一个虔诚的倾听者。或许是那眼神如同交流，给予了Golden他所渴望的反馈，他也回以注目。  
“什么才华，赞赏，都最后还不都是假的！不过是一群势利的人，和一群没有用的学生。你们！你们都是帮凶。”他说着大笑起来，挥舞手中的引爆器。  
那个站在Golden身后的年轻人对他做了个手势，Sam微不可查地点了点头。  
“然后呢？”  
Sam问道，他突然笑起来，眼睛微微眯起。他抬高了声线，语调上扬，不同于先前的诚恳，反而带了几分嘲讽的意味。  
“什么？”Golden疑惑。  
“他死了吗？”  
Sam的声音被刻意放慢，声调被拿捏得直白尖锐，一字一顿地说出来，扬起的下巴和紧抿的双唇如同刻薄的刀片，切断了Golden最后的理智。  
Golden猛地睁大眼睛，像是被人扼住了喉咙一样整个人紧绷起来，他死死地盯着Sam，眼中的怒火几乎可以化作实质，被兀自转动的灯光点燃。  
“就是你！是你！”他尖叫起来。  
“杀手。”  
“就是你们杀了我弟弟。”他举起引爆器，露出一个阴桀的笑容，然后闭上眼睛。“我要你们给他陪葬。”  
他的拇指高高抬起然后摁下去，关节因为太过用力而弯成尖锐的直角。急转的橙色灯光在他的指甲与金属引爆器的锐角上闪过。  
但是一个人影突然从台下跳上来，几乎是在Sam的话一出口他就动起来，比Golden的反应还要迅速。他的双手在高台边缘撑了一把，两腿发力跳上台面，在Golden能够反应过之前就逼近了他的身后。一个手刀劈在黑人的手腕上打掉了引爆器，他的手没有停顿地顺势落下，姿势漂亮地反剪对方的双手扣在身后身后，同时抬腿顶入他的后膝迫使他跪倒在地。  
下面的人群陡然混乱起来，Sam两步地冲上去，他的身影被推搡着向反方向拥挤的人群覆盖而不是很清晰，但他精准得像是事先商量好一样地稳稳接住了从Golden手里掉下来的引爆器。  
几乎只是一眨眼的时间就Golden就已经被制服在地，那个人有个暗金色短发的人一手按住Golden的后脑，整个人坐在他背上压制了对方所有的抵抗。  
他掀开衣摆从后腰解下手铐，金属的镣铐“咔哒”一声捆绑在Golden的手腕上。  
“或者你一个人给他陪葬。”  
他这么说着，挑起一边的眉毛露出了一个略带痞气的笑容，擅自修改了对方的台词。  
下面的人群先是呆滞地安静了几秒，随机爆发出一阵几乎要掀翻屋顶的欢呼。

这则短视频被上传到Youtube，半小时后点击量就超过了五位数，Twitter，Facebook，交友网站上被疯狂转发。  
不到一天的时间所有人都知道了这个发生在斯坦福边上一家不起眼的小酒吧里的未遂袭击，连带着主角的资料都被翻了彻底。  
Dean Winchester，旧金山黑斑羚特警队长，八年前从警校荣誉毕业，在中东服兵役满四年后回国进入特警队，先后挑了两个城西的大毒枭，可谓战果累累。一年前破格晋升为队长。现全旧金山警局炙手可热的大红人，同时也是黑道的头号通缉人物。格斗技术爆表，射击手法优良，最重要的是五官太精致，穿一件黑色皮夹克出警不用开口就先帅倒一片。  
Sam Winchester，Dean Winchester的弟弟，和他看起来完全不一样。他是斯坦福应届博士毕业生，法律、犯罪心理博士双学位。名至实归的高材生，还没毕业就被黑斑羚高薪聘请，特批配枪文职，专门负责案情分析和……协助队长。  
虽然最后这一条大家并不十分理解，但就算撇去这些都不谈，光是这段短短的视频，就足够这对兄弟出够风头成为网络红人。

电话响了一声就被接通。  
“教授，黑鹰一号被抓了。”  
“不必担心。”回答的人的声音很轻，不知道是因为虚弱，还是被刻意压低。  
“那我们下一步要怎么办？”  
电话这头的人顿了顿，随后说：“给我盯住那个学生。”他的语气相当愉悦，几乎让人能看见他微微上挑的嘴角。  
“是。”  
电脑屏幕还暂停在被打开的Youtube视频。画面被播放到最后一帧，定格在Sam抬起头与Dean对视的表情上。  
“Sam Winchester。”  
屏幕前的人轻轻念道。

~·~·~

审讯室。  
Sam和Dean开门走进去的时候Golden抬眸看了他们一眼，然后露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。他似乎是想动，但手腕被牢牢铐在椅子上，只有金属锁链因为用力而发出碰撞的声响。  
“一个警察，哈。”他说，“还以为你真是个学生。”  
Dean伸手一勾椅子向下压，让三条椅腿腾空旋了半圈随意地坐了上去，表情看起来有些不耐烦。“废话少说。”  
Sam也走上来，规规矩矩地拉开椅子，一点声响都没发出地坐下来。他们都已经脱掉了之前的便服，换上笔挺的藏青色制服，但是Dean看起来不太喜欢这身衣服，他坐下来后随手解开两颗领口的扣子，白色的衣领翻下来多了几分痞气。  
“代号坛主是谁？”Dean直接了当地问道。  
Golden的目光中闪过一丝惊慌，但他并没有表露出太多情绪。手铐下的手收拢了一下后放开，他的腿紧紧地贴在椅腿上。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“别来这一套。”Dean翻了个白眼，捏住桌上的电脑的电脑盖转个圈正对Golden。电脑上打开了一个论坛网页，全黑色的底色，侧边花纹如同燃烧的暗红色火焰。最顶上的标题大字写着“The Intercessor”，看起来诡秘又阴冷，如同蛰伏在黑暗中的致命毒蛇。  
“你的案底很干净，除了在酒吧里打架以外几乎没有做过什么出格的事情，和这个月之前发生的两起事件的嫌疑犯一样。你们唯一的共同点就是在这个网站上认识。”  
“不要疑惑我们为什么能找到这个网站，我们有最好的黑客。”或许是Golden的表情看起来太过微妙，他好心地补充了一句。“我大概看了一下，这个叫坛主的，无非是宣传社会太不公平，好人没有好报坏人却逍遥法外，因此你们被赋予使命，当作为的’仲裁者’。”  
他说着翻过左手，指尖微微屈起在桌上敲了敲，表情看起来更加不耐烦。  
“你既然看了，就应该能明白为什么我这么做。”Golden整个人往后靠进椅背说出无力的反驳。“Ben是这么好的孩子，却得不到应有的对待。而这些得到社会馈赠的人，却在浪费他们的生命。他们难道不该受到惩罚？”  
“或许他们应该。”  
Dean掀起眼皮看了Golden一眼，他的眼睛很漂亮，被浓密又卷翘的睫毛覆盖，像一滩深绿的水，但此刻这目光冰冷又锋利，几乎要刺穿Golden坚持的外墙。他忍不住打了个哆嗦，收拢双腿膝盖紧并，摆出一个更加防卫严肃的姿态。  
“但是却不该由你们出手，总有一天他们会因为做错事而得到报应。这报应可能来自法律，也可以来自自己的后悔。但这绝不代表着你能带着炸药去犯罪。”  
“如果没有呢？”  
Golden问。  
“如果没有人惩罚他们呢？”  
“Well，那么我只能说，这个世界本来就是不公平的。”Dean漫不经心地抬起眉摆出一个并不真心的抱歉的笑容。“现在，他们联系过你，给了行动计划和炸药。我需要你知道的，任何，关于坛主的信息。”  
“不！”Golden猛地吼了一声，抓紧了椅子的扶手整个人往前倾，青筋从他的太阳穴附近凸起。Dean的这句话激怒了他心中的愤慨，同时也是他最惧怕的现实。“你们根本不会明白我们有多么绝望，你们什么都不懂又如何主持正义！”  
Dean有些无奈的揉了揉额角。  
“我不会告诉你的。”Golden沉默了瞬后突然大声笑起来，这笑声嘶哑又绝望，但却像是真的想到了什么令人高兴的事情。他笑得太过用力，以至于有眼泪从他的眼角溢出，几乎是上气不接下气。  
他笑了一阵后由猛然停下，眼神中闪烁着疯狂的复仇的喜悦。“正是因为你们警察无能，我弟弟才会这么年轻就死去。正是因为你们无能，才会有这么多的不公平。所以我不会告诉你们任何信息，还会有跟多的仲裁者前赴后继地去维护我们的权利，你们就等着看着却无能为力，品尝我们所经历过的痛苦吧！”  
他说完就闭上了眼睛，像是打定了主意不会配合。  
房间里瞬间沉默了下来，有好一会儿都没有人说话也没有移动。  
“早就说了这方法行不通。”  
半响后Dean这么抱怨似地嘟囔了一句。他伸手“啪”地一声合上电脑——这声音让Golden战栗了一下，他能听见承受着重量的椅子因为挪动而和地板发出的刺耳摩擦声。  
Dean合起双手活动了一下筋骨，咧开嘴露出了走进审讯室后的第一个笑容。“看来我们要用些更加简单粗暴的方法来让你开口了，我最喜欢的方法。”  
“你们不能虐待犯人强行逼供！”再感觉到Dean走到他身边后Golden忍不住睁开眼，先前被Dean摔在地上的疼痛再一次泛上来，他强自镇定地说道，声音发虚。  
“是的我不能。”Dean给了他一个安慰的笑容，“在有人看着的情况下。”  
他说着俯下身，凑到Golden的耳边压低声音说，“你看，我会先给你的左眼来上一拳。”他的声音很软，温热的鼻息随着开口的气流洒在Golden的耳畔带起一片细小的疙瘩。“然后我就跟他们说你不小心撞在桌子角上把眼睛砸坏了。”  
Golden绷紧了身体一动也不敢动，他的双眼因为惊恐而睁大，他不敢转头，直直地看向前面。  
Sam依旧保持着先前的姿势坐在座位上，自始至终都没有开口说话。Golden向他投去求救的目光，但是Sam根本没有看向他，而是表情专注地看着Dean，目光中带着些Golden不理解的无奈。  
“哦或许，我会把不小心把你的腿打断。”Dean的手掌落到Golden的膝盖上拍了拍，他没有用力，但是Golden却几乎反射性地跳起来，他脚踝上的锁链因为挣扎而绷得笔直。  
“你不能！”他发出绝望的悲鸣，像是已经承受了莫大的疼痛。  
“哦我可以。”Dean丝毫不介意地直起身。“你知道吗，人的膝盖其实是非常脆弱的，我只要按住大腿，再把小腿向上轻轻一压。”他说着在虚空中比划出一个折断姿势，在Golden的颤抖中突然大声地模仿“咔嚓！”  
“No!”  
Dean只是模仿，但是Golden是真的低吼出来，恐惧已经完全将他俘获，他全身颤抖着蜷缩起来。六英尺的身体努力想缩进狭小的审讯室椅子里，看起来格外可怜。  
Dean露出一个无辜的笑容，还想开口再说些什么但是被终于开口的Sam打断。  
“够了Dean。”他说，依旧和之前在酒吧里一样，温和得不像个警察，但是却莫名地让人感觉不容置疑。“你出去等我，给我五分钟。”  
Dean愣了愣，皱起眉离开Golden身边。  
“不行，Sam，你不能用那个。”  
“只要五分钟。”Sam也站起来，他甚至比Dean还要高上一些，虽然是个高材生却看起来一点也不瘦弱。  
“想也别想Sam，我不会同意的。”他一手按着桌子绕过去走到Sam面前。“这是规定，你不能用你的’读心术’。”  
“这是科学，不是巫术。说得好像你没有违反规定似得。”Sam翻了个白眼无奈地纠正。  
“嘿，Dean。”他抢在他哥哥开口前继续说道，直视着Dean的眼睛与他对视，眉毛微微地皱起来，眼神诚恳到让人无法拒绝。  
“五分钟，只要五分钟。”  
Dean抬头和他对视了一会儿就移开了视线，看起来非常挣扎。最终他狠狠地瞪了一眼完全被忽略在一旁的Golden，然后说，“就五分钟，我算着时间呢Sam。时间一到我就踹门进来。”  
他的语气无理取闹又咬牙切齿，但是Golden却在谢天谢地自己不必再面对这个修罗，他看着Sam的眼神简直充满了感激。  
“OK。”Sam爽快地答应。  
Dean不情愿地走出去，拉开门时还不忘指了指时钟，又指了指自己的眼睛。“TickTock.”他无声地说道。  
Sam的目光在他因为不高兴而微微撅起的丰满上唇上停留了一秒，露出了一个高深莫测的微笑。

审讯室的门被关上，Dean绷着脸抱着双臂靠在墙上，时不时地抬头看一眼时钟，身周的气压低得没有人敢靠过去跟他说话。  
吵闹的办公室里难得得雅雀无声，最后还是Cass端了一杯水走过去递给Dean，他安慰地拍了拍对方的肩膀。“Sam有分寸，不会和之前一样发生意外，不要担心。”他说。  
“谢谢。”Dean接过水，叹了口气。他当然知道Sam有分寸，但是却无法不担心。他喝了一口水又眇了一眼时钟，两分三十七秒，好极了，过去一半了。Dean虎视眈眈地盯着那扇门，像是随时准备冲进去似的。

事实上最后Sam只用了三分五十一秒就打开门走出来。  
Dean露出了一个松了一口气的表情，把手里的杯子递给Sam：“喝。”他不自觉地用上了兄长的命令的语气，等Sam喝下半杯水后才问，“怎么样？”  
“他知道的不多，但是我……”  
“我是说你怎么样。”Dean不耐烦地打断了他，像是之前急着逼问出结果的人不是他一样。  
特警队的其他几个人在看到Sam出来后也围上来，听到Dean的问话后大家都忍不住翻了个白眼。好吧，他们队长的弟控病又犯了。  
站在Dean身后的Ash悄悄地对Sam做了个鬼脸。  
“你再不出来他就要拔枪冲进去扫射了。”他用口型对Sam说，George侧过头憋住笑意，生怕自己被牵连。  
“Ash，别在我背后说我坏话。”Dean随意地扫了一眼几个人的表情，头也没有回地阴测测地开口。  
“老大，冤枉啊，我什么也没说。”Ash怪叫了一声给自己辩解，于是Sam脸上的笑意更甚。  
“我很好，Dean。我只和他独处了不到五分钟，不会造成任何伤害。”他最终开口安抚他哥哥的情绪。  
Dean显然已经确认了Sam没事，却还是忍不住想要为自己毫无道理的担心争辩几句。“你知道我指的不是这个。”他的视线没什么底气地飘向别的地方，像是突然对审讯室没有花纹的门框产生了巨大的兴趣似的。  
“而且我刚才几乎就要问出来了。”他又补充了一句，显然还在为之前Sam打断他的事情感到愤愤不平。  
——又是这个表情，Sam微微眯起双眼，视线刷过Dean不自觉撅起来一点的双唇。这是今天第二次了，事不过三，他对自己说。  
但是眼下，他收回目光，扫了一眼周围几个看好戏的队友的表情，还是安抚他哥哥的情绪比较重要。于是他伸出他长得过分的手揽过他哥哥的肩膀带着他往会议室走。  
“是的是的。”他勾住Dean肩膀的手指微微收拢，拇指轻轻划过他的后颈安抚。“你差一点就问出来了，我只是帮你做完了最后一步而已。”  
Sam甚至都没有转过头观察Dean的表情，他只是把他的手搁在对方的肩膀上，拇指贴在Dean侧颈的经络上由上往下地反复摩挲，直到他哥哥因为紧张而绷起的脖子完全放松下来。  
他对边上几个人使了一个颜色，然后微笑着说道，“那么现在，你想不想听听我问出了些什么？”

三起看起来毫无关联的恐怖袭击。  
第一起是是一个温和善良的妻子，突然举起菜刀杀死了自己的丈夫；第二起一个大学生，从实验室偷偷带回有毒物质，加进了同室室友的杯子造成两人死亡。  
两名犯人随后被捉捕，他们甚至没有为自己的罪名做辩护，只是说这些人罪有应得。两个犯人都是平日里的良好公民，至多有过几张交通罚单，却突然做出这样违反道德观的谋杀，让人没有办法不将他们联系到一起。Dean压下了这两个案子，没有敲上“结案”而是打了个“进一步调查”的章子带回黑斑羚重新调查。  
Ash搜索两个犯人的私人电脑，他通过蛛丝马迹发现他们曾经在同一个网站IP上浏览留言，再顺藤摸瓜找到了所谓的“仲裁者”论坛。他黑进论坛聊天系统的隐藏数据，发现了“坛主”给代号“猎鹰”的留言消息，于是便有了酒吧里的那一幕。  
Golden知道的消息确实不多，但可以推断出那个“坛主”是一个心理学爱好者，他善于煽动人们心中潜藏的黑暗面面，将愤怒无限放大，直到超过他们本身的道德标准。他们并不清楚对方的目的是什么，但是从不断扩大的伤害面来看，他想做的显然不仅仅是煽动那么简单，到更像是一种对于警方权威的挑战。  
Dean皱起眉看了一眼坐在他身边眉目放松地跟众人分析案情的Sam一眼。这事情发生得太巧了，刚好就在Sam毕业，黑斑羚聘请了第一位犯罪心理学家的时候，在斯坦福附近接连出事，这让他没有办法不担心对方的企图。  
Sam像是感受到他的目光一样地转过头看了他一眼，并没有截断话头，只是让左手从桌上滑下来，松松地搭在Dean的大腿上捏了捏。  
Dean抿起双唇抹了把眼睛里的担心收起来，他身体前倾环视了一圈桌子上坐着的队员们，他有最精锐的人选，还有曾经被誉为人形兵器的队长，不会容许任何人在他眼皮子底下对他的弟弟动手动脚。  
“Ok，我想我们需要制定一个计划。”他说。

tbc


	2. end

~·~·~

斯坦福大学。  
一年一度的毕业季都是校园中的盛会，校园里到处都是兴高采烈的学生，他们穿着学士服，带着高高的帽子，领着他们的家长介绍教授，或是牵着男女朋友的手漫步校园。  
作为一个PHD的毕业生，Sam Winchester早就已经不是第一次参加这种活动，而这一次，他还将作为学生代表进行发言。一身黑色的学士服将他衬得庄严肃穆，几个同级的毕业生围成一圈熙熙攘攘地聊着什么。  
“哇哦酷，我们学校今年请了特警队来当保安？”  
Frank突然夸张地叫了一声，众人一起抬起头，果然看见礼堂的后门被打开，几个穿着制服的人逆着光走进来。Sam微微眯起眼睛适应了一瞬，随即紧紧地抿起双唇。  
不管是那身制服还是那几张脸都太过熟悉。为首那个人没有穿制服，但是穿着军队在正式活动时才会穿上的正装，他脸上挂着一个痞气的笑容，一头扎手的短发在日光下闪闪发光如同纯正的金色，他对着每一个带着钦慕表情经过他身边的女学生微笑，享受每一个人的瞩目。  
他走了两步后在原地停顿了一下，摸了摸鼻子继续若无其事地往前走到靠右的坐席，大大咧咧地坐在了标着前排留位的座位上。  
另外两个警察一左一右地守在礼堂的两侧门口，显然这并非什么家属出席，而是正式出警才有的阵容。熟悉警章的人就会知道，这一回黑斑羚可是派出了保护重要证人才会有的阵容，还是队长亲自出马，要知道在Dean Winchester上任以来这种情况只发生过两次，上一次还是为了押送一个国际特工。  
“Sam，那是不是你哥哥？”他们看了一会儿后Alfredo突然想起来似地拍了下手，于是大家纷纷露出了恍然大悟的神情。  
“这太帅了！”站在一边的Sandy感叹。  
Sam的眉毛皱得更紧，他捏紧了手里的讲稿题词深深地吸了一口气，在Dean对他挥手时扭开了视线表达他的不悦。  
Frank凑到他边上用肩膀挤了挤他的，不过因为身高的关系他只蹭到了手臂。他压低了声音打趣，“嘿，这什么阵势？他们这是要抓人么？”  
“Nope。”Sam揉了揉额角，余光瞟见Dean正热络地和一个经过他身边的金发美女搭讪。他深深地吐了一口气像是要把郁积在胸腔中的闷气一扫而空然后才继续说道，他的声音带着干巴巴的嘲讽，“这叫过度保护，一般情况下会让证人感到加倍的压力，扰乱正常生活节奏从而达到反效果。”  
周围的人对他的教科书般的回答纷纷做出一个受不了的表情，Alfredo拍了拍他的肩膀安慰。  
“不论如何，”他说，语气严肃得跟在发表什么演说似的，“这还是很酷。”  
优秀毕业生·学生代表Sam翻了个白眼。

典礼正式开始的时候学生们陆陆续续地找到空位坐下，Sam因为要发言的关系留在了最前排。  
Frank跟几个同学打了个手势，没有坐到毕业生聚集的地方而是坐到了Dean的旁边。  
“Frank Marcos。”他对Dean伸出手露出一个微笑，“Sam的犯罪心理同学。”  
“Dean Winchester。”Dean的目光又在Sam的后脑勺上停留了一瞬——要知道就算他弟弟坐着也比周围的人高上不少，随后才转向这个坐到自己身边的人身上。他伸出手草草地和对方握了一下，然后更深地让整个身体陷进礼堂柔软的沙发椅中，他从喉咙深处发出了一声满足的咕噜声，然后礼貌地报上了自己的名字。“不过我想你早就知道了。”  
“哦是的。”Frank也让自己坐得更舒服一些，他们的目光一起投向走上舞台的主持人。“Sam很少跟我们提起他的家人，他就像个学习机器，你知道的。不过我们都知道他有一个了不起的哥哥。”  
“哦？他真这么说？”Dean的眼睛一亮，显得比刚才对这个“Sam的同学”更加感兴趣了一些。  
“是的。”Frank信誓旦旦地保证，他停顿了一下，然后继续说道，“不过他今天看起来可不那么高兴。”  
“哈，猜到了。”Dean勾起嘴角露出了一个满不在乎的笑容。“他讨厌被这么保护着，一点也没有小时候那么可爱。”他像是因为聊到Sam而来了兴致一样地扶着把手坐起来一些，“但他现在可是黑斑羚的文职，你知道，我们不能让一个手无缚鸡之力的高材生出去打架，我们得保护好他。”  
“哦？”Frank不解地转过头看向Dean。“所有文职都会受到这样的保护吗？电影上可不是这么拍的。如果是真的的话，我也想要去黑斑羚试试了。”  
他说着，露出了一个向往的表情。  
“拜托。”Dean翻了个白眼，不过很难忽视他眼底发自内心的骄傲的神情，“Sam可不是一般的文职。”他说着勾了勾手指。  
Frank配合地凑过去一些。  
Dean压低声音继续说道：“最近在斯坦福周边发生了几次犯罪，就学生谋杀室友和酒吧炸弹那几个，我想你们都恨清楚。”  
“是的，那段视频让人印象深刻。”  
Dean挑起眉毛，他的眼睛很大，在礼堂的暗淡灯光下那翠绿色的情感几乎要融成河流，让人发自内心地感到羡慕。“哦是的，那都是Sammy的功劳。”他的笑容像个在炫耀自己获得的奖品的小孩，完全没有特警队队长应有的威严。  
两个人沉默了一会儿。  
主持人说完了开幕词，邀请校长上去说话，在大家的掌声中Dean突然再次开口，这一次他故弄玄虚地压低了声音，“我们怀疑这一次的事件不仅仅是偶然那么简单，幕后主使显然是个心理煽动的高手。”  
Frank忍不住转过头看了他一眼，而Dean依旧保持着先前的姿势，他的目光隔着人群落在Sam被柔软棕色卷发覆盖的后脑勺上，像是在看世上最珍贵的至宝。  
“Sam至关重要。”  
他总结般地说道。  
“哦。”Frank张了张嘴像是想说什么，但是在这样一个场景下似乎说什么都不太合适，而Dean也并非真的需要得到他的赞同。  
他只是在陈述一个再简单不过的事实。  
于是他识相地，闭上了他的嘴巴。

Frank在典礼的过程中时不时地侧过头看Dean一眼，似乎对于这个Sam的哥哥、黑斑羚的队长相当感兴趣。  
Dean只是靠在柔软的椅背里听着一个又一个人上台发言，他时不时会伸手捏住衣领往外拉起松一松，像是非常不习惯穿上这种太过修身的正装。整个过程中他都显得相当漫不经心，完全没有一个前军人、现特警应该有的样子——或者是Frank心目中他应有的样子。  
只有当Sam上台致辞的时候他把着扶手坐直了身体，表情认真地听他弟弟作为优秀学生代表热情洋溢的致辞。在众人鼓掌的时候他依旧没有动弹，只是目光没有离开鞠躬致谢的Sam半分。  
Frank却分明看到了他眼底的微笑。

“我讨厌狗。”散场的时候Dean突然这么说道。  
跟着众人一起站起来准备往外走的Frank愣了一下，有些不解地转过头看了他一眼。  
“这里有狗，我能感觉到。”Dean说着摸了摸鼻子露出一个笑容，他走到Frank的身边，两个人跟着涌动的人群一起向出口走去。他一边走着一边解开领口的两颗扣子松了松，然后发出一声满足的叹息。  
“你看起来很不习惯穿正装？”Frank忍不住问道。  
“哦那是当然。”Dean给了他一个理所当然的眼神，“谁要是敢穿西装跟我出警我一定会狠狠地踢他的屁股。”  
Frank笑着走出礼堂的大门，加利福尼亚金色的日光温暖而柔和，卷起的暖意将礼堂里的寒气打散，瞬间落满了两个人的肩头。Sam已经和另外几个同学汇合，站在一棵茂盛的榕树下聊天。  
“他们在那儿。”  
Frank指着那个方向这么说着的时候Dean已经迈开腿加快速度，不得不说虽然他并不习惯这样的着装，但修身的西裤将他的臀部与有力的大腿线条拉得饱满而富有张力，让人移不开目光。  
Frank在原地愣了一秒，然后也小跑着跟上去。  
Dean跑了两步来到榕树下和众人打了个招呼，然后给了他弟弟一个大力的拥抱。  
“恭喜毕业，高材生。”  
他们短暂地拥抱了一下后分开时Dean笑着这么说道。  
“别这么叫我Dean，一般人们只会在两种情况下使用这种称呼，第一种是有事相求的刻意恭维，第二种是心怀不满的语言挖苦。”Sam没有回以微笑，而是翻了个白眼阻止他哥哥的愚蠢行为，显然还在因为之前的事情而耿耿于怀，“而我们都很清楚你不是第一种。”  
“好吧。”Dean毫不介意地耸了耸肩，“我属于选项三，真心祝福。”他说着摊开双臂摆出诚挚的表情，眼角微微弯起露出细细的笑纹。细碎的日光如同流金般从树叶的缝隙中洒落下来，将他的眉梢和眼睫晕成模糊的金色。  
Sam看了他几秒，也忍不住跟着笑起来。

“接下来怎么样，我饿死了。”他们在原地聊了一会儿后Dean做了一个夸张的表情，“优秀毕业生难道不应该带家属参观校园吗？”  
“你只是想参观食堂而已吧。”  
Sam嗤笑。  
“不，我想参观每一个食堂。”Dean反驳，他强调了“每一个”。  
Sam无奈地转过头，他没有回答而是跟同学打了个招呼，带着Dean往他们常去的食堂走去。  
他走了两步后又停下。  
“别让他们跟着。”  
他再次开口时语气恼火。  
几个同学疑惑地四处张望了一下，才发现先前和Dean一起来的那两个穿着制服的黑斑羚大队的特警不知什么时候已经来到他们身后。  
“那是他们的工作，Sam，你不能剥夺他们工作的权利。”Dean开着玩笑打岔。  
“我不是他们的工作。”Sam猛地回头，他像是被冒犯了一样地火冒三丈但依旧克制着自己的火气，他狭长的眼睛微微眯起，嘴巴抿得紧紧的。“我不需要他们的保护，Dean。你应该派他们去抓坏人而不是在这里，在我的学校里浪费时间。”  
Dean像是没有料到Sam会如此生气一样地愣了一下，随即躲开了对方的目光。“没有你我们可抓不了坏人。”他没什么底气地小声反驳了一句。  
“不要让我再说一遍。”Sam深深地吐出一口气，他的声音被压得又低又沉，如同大提琴的回响般冷酷平和到不近人情——熟悉的人都知道这是他生气的征兆，几个同学相互看着做了一个尴尬的鬼脸，默默往后退了一步给他们兄弟留出一个空间。  
“让他们回去。”  
他们又争辩了几句，最后Dean败下阵来，他不情愿地抬起一只手打了个手势，两名特警队员收到讯号后转身离开。  
接下来的路程气氛变得很尴尬，Sam保持着他一贯的沉默，而Dean似乎也因为先前的事情而闹起了脾气，他们虽然并排走在一起，却谁都不说话。Alfredo尝试了几次挑起话题缓和气氛但都不太成功。  
走进食堂的时候Dean故意慢了一步没有跟上Sam，而是一手搭上Frank的肩膀，他给了对方一个热络又炫目的笑容，说：“嘿，Fred，给我介绍介绍你们这里有什么好吃的？我简直要饿死了。”  
Frank被他突如其来的热情弄得有些不知所措，他脸上瞬间红起来，但Dean像是没有注意到一样地等着他的回答，他的目光诚挚又热情，让人不好意思拒绝。  
于是Frank身体僵硬地带着Dean走到自助的地方，“这里的培根意大利面做的不错，别尝肉丸。唔……蔬菜和肉类，你更喜欢哪种？”他看起来有些不确定要给Dean推荐什么食物，于是偏过头询问了一下。  
“牛肉！当然是牛肉！”Dean飞快地回答，故作神秘地又凑过去一些，“你知道吗？蔬菜是头脑发达四肢简单的食草动物才喜欢吃的。”他的目光意有所指地瞟向Sam，他正拿着一个托盘，把一盒标着“有机健康”的蔬菜色拉放在托盘靠左的位置，又在右边垫上一张纸巾，并排放上刀叉。Sam没有看向他们，可以看得出他周身的气压比先前还要低上不少。  
“比如说麋鹿。”Dean不怕死又幼稚地提高声调继续说道。  
排在他们身后的几个同学低低地笑起来。  
Frank尴尬地跟着笑了两声，Dean调皮地对他们眨了眨眼睛，于是他显得更加放松了一些。  
“那你一定不能错过这里的墨西哥辣番茄酱烤培根配小牛排汉堡，它们棒极了。”  
“听起来棒极了！”  
Dean最后点了一份汉堡，配菜要了薯条和可乐。Frank很难想象像他这样一个乐忠于垃圾食品的人是如何保持如此健康的身材的，不过显然Dean本人一点都不担心这个问题。  
他们端着托盘，Sandy已经在门口附近找了一个靠窗的大圆桌，Sam已然在靠门的座位上就坐。几个学生下意识地往Dean的方向看一眼，像是在确定Dean是不是想和Sam坐在一块儿，不过他倒是很自然地走过去。  
Dean把托盘放在Sam对面正对着入口的位置，然后抬起腿跨过没有椅背的长凳坐上去，几个坐在附近的女学生忍不住频频回头。跟在他身后的几个学生叹了口气，不得不说比起他弟弟，Dean才是更像一个朝气蓬勃的大学生应该有的样子。  
Alfredo走到Sam边上坐下，递了一个小纸杯过去，“帮你带了几个小番茄。”  
Sam接过后礼貌地道谢。  
Dean坐下来后又摸了摸鼻子，看起来有些疑惑地皱起眉扫视了一眼食堂，然后又摇了摇头重新转回来。  
“怎么了？”Sam注意到他的动作后问了一句。  
Dean假装没有听到他的问话，而是拿起汉堡咬了一大口，他的嘴巴被塞得满满的，眼睫垂下看着汉堡，像某种专注地咀嚼着松果的小动物。他先是顿了顿，随后快速地把嘴巴里的食物吞下去露出一个满足的笑容，“这太好吃了！Fred！”  
“别像个小孩子一样，Dean。”Sam翻了个白眼然后纠正，“是Frank。”  
“什么Frank？”Dean终于看向他，语气不爽地说道，“像小孩子一样幼稚的人可不是我。”  
“我的名字。”Frank及时地开口解释，挽救了一下桌子上剑拔弩张的气氛，“我叫Frank。”  
“哦……”Dean恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，然后给了他一个抱歉的笑容。“Frank，没错。”  
“没事。”Frank害羞地微笑了一下。  
Frank的笑容让Sam皱了皱眉，他哥哥却毫无知觉地回以微笑。  
Sam的目光又在Dean的脸上停留了几秒然后挪开，他的瞳色与Dean不同，在背光中化作深邃的棕琥珀，让人无法分辨其中的情绪。今天的色拉酱被调得又酸又涩让人缺乏胃口，他尝了几口后就放下了叉子。  
桌上的话题从毕业后的打算转到了Dean身上，大家都对整个特警队长的故事兴致盎然。  
Sam抿了抿嘴，他明明已经放下了叉子，但那酸涩味道却像是深了根一样地留在了他的舌苔上，慢慢地随着呼吸蔓延至整个口腔，随后是五脏六腑。  
Well，有的时候他不得不承认，或许Dean说得没错，一个研究心理学的人本身也不会健康到哪里去——要知道整天和一些脑子不正常的人呆在一块儿，说不定哪天自己也就变得不正常了起来。  
而显然地，只要碰上与Dean有关的事情，他的在乎程度就会成倍增加，完全符合Dean对“变态的控制狂”的定义。  
那些嘈杂的交谈声夹杂着廉价的笑容如同胡乱敲击的乐声扰得他心烦意乱，于是他推开椅子站起来，椅子重重地摩擦过地板发出刺耳的响声。  
谈话一瞬间被打断，所有人都抬起头看着他，他知道Dean也看着正看着他，但他没有看向他们中的任何一个。  
身后传来“叮咚”一声，食堂的大门被打开，温热燥热的空气随之卷进来，灼烫了Sam的背脊。  
“我去一下卫生间。”他说。  
“Sam，停下。”  
Dean突然开口，他的声音猛地沉下去，与先前交谈时那种轻快的语调截然不同，但Sam现在不想和他交谈，更没有心情去顾及他哥哥的情绪，他匆匆地迈开步子。  
“我很快就回来。”他敷衍。  
“Sammy，站在那里不要动！”  
Dean又说了一遍，他再一次加重了语气，甚至带上了一点紧张的慌乱。Sam的脚步一停，有什么生物飞快地从身后向他靠近，伴随着沉闷的喘气声。那种锋芒在背的危险讯号让他的背脊瞬间紧绷汗毛倒竖，肾上腺素让他的血流加快，只是一瞬间危险信号就已经近在咫尺。  
他没有回头而是本能地弓起身体往一边闪躲，但是Dean比他更快，他叫出第二句的时候就已经抬起腿翻出长凳，双腿蹬地从侧面把Sam扑倒在地，举起右手在两人前面挡了一下。  
在众人的惊呼声中巨大的冲力让他们两个一起摔在地上，Dean压在Sam上头闷哼了一声。Sam抬起头看见他哥哥紧紧皱起眉，下颚与颈部的线条绷成一道坚毅的弧线。  
“Dean？”他担心地叫了一声。  
Dean没有停顿地左手撑地单膝跪地从Sam身上离开，他用腰部带动身体的力量狠狠地甩出右手——这一次Sam能够清楚地看见袭击他的东西了，那是一条黑色的猎犬，此刻正死死地咬着Dean的手臂，Dean将他一下甩到桌角上，黑犬发出疼痛的咆哮松开了之前咬住Dean的带血的尖牙。  
“Dean！”Sam低呼出声。  
Dean手上被的伤口飞快地渗出鲜血染红了他绿色的正装，那红色太过刺目，就像是从眼球正中央蔓延开来，然后将Sam的视野都染成鲜红。  
他单手在地上一撑飞快地爬起来想要上去帮忙。  
但是Dean回头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，尽管疼痛让他的脸色发白，他的眼神却是那些学生从未见过的狠戾。“呆在那儿别动！”他看着退后了两步虎视眈眈地盯着Sam的黑犬，头也没有回地吼了一声。  
Sam的动作僵在了原地。  
Dean是作为家属出席，又带了警力因此根本没有随身带枪。他只是飞快地脱下身上的外套，在黑犬再一次冲向Sam的时候从一侧扑上去把外套裹在黑犬的头上罩住然后收拢，他翻身用膝盖压住动物充满攻击性的挣扎，左手死死按住收拢的外套，右手握拳以下一下地砸在黑犬的脑袋上。  
脱去了外套后伤口在白色衬衫下露出两个狰狞的血洞，随着他的动作更多的血从伤口渗出。Sandy捂住嘴巴小小地惊呼了一声，Alfredo往前近了一步想过来帮忙。  
但是Dean猛地转过头看了他一眼，他的唇色泛白，额头的短发被虚汗濡湿贴在前鬓，凸显出绿色的眼睛几乎亮到澄澈，有凶狠的杀意在其中翻滚。Alfredo被他狠狠地瞪了一眼后再不敢动，整个食堂里鸦雀无声。只剩下Dean的拳头砸在动物身体上留下的沉重闷响，一下一下地砸在所有人的耳膜上如同雷鼓。  
黑犬从剧烈挣扎咆哮到呜呜低吟，最终抽搐着失去了意识。  
Sam已经从地上站了起来，他听从了之前Dean的警告一步也没有挪动，但他的背脊挺得笔直，拳头紧握到发颤，死死地盯着Dean的右手臂。  
Dean又补了两拳确定黑犬完全失去意识才松开了束紧外套的手站起来，拿起手机拨号报了一串地址。他的声音沙哑，胸膛随着还没有平复的喘息剧烈地起伏着，右臂上都是血，如同一个刚从地狱归来的战士，而战利品正躺在他的脚下。  
“说了我讨厌狗。”他踩着黑狗嘟囔了一句。  
大多数学生从没有见过这样的场景，以至于被震得忘记了反应。Sam最先动起来，他一言不发地走到Dean边上，小心翼翼地撕开白色的衬衫露出被尖牙咬出的血肉模糊的伤口。  
那些血迹刺痛了Sam的双目，他的呼吸一滞，连带着扶着Dean的手抖颤抖起来。  
“我没事。”  
Dean呲牙咧嘴地对他露出了一个微笑。  
“闭嘴。”Sam抬头瞪了他一眼，眼神凶狠得和之前的Dean一模一样，于是Dean姗姗地闭上嘴巴，完全没了先前的气势。  
George和Cass冲进来的时候Sam已经用撕下来的布条裹住Dean的上臂止血。  
“我靠老大你怎么挂彩了！”George没大没小地惊呼了一声，Dean瞪了他一眼对他比划了一下割脖子的手势让他静声。  
George不解。  
Sam固定好Dean的手臂后也跟着抬眸看了他一眼，阴测测的目光让他打了个寒颤，于是识相地闭上嘴干活。  
“把现场收拾一下，再叫几个人过来，所有的学生和工作人员都要盘问，食物也要检查。”Dean有条不紊地做下布置，说到这里的时候他微微皱了皱眉，像是想起来方才黑犬突然冲着Sam扑过去的让他胆战心惊的那一幕。  
于是他抬腿，用鞋子碾了碾昏过去的狗的身体泄愤。  
“我要知道它为什么会冲着Sam。”他语调阴狠地补充。

Sam站在边上等他布置完然后走上去，架起他没有受伤的左臂扶着他往外走。  
“嘿Sam？你干什么？”Dean措手不及地被他带着往外走，可惜他因为受伤后又动的关系已经失了将近两个品脱的血，此刻对他盛怒中的弟弟的反抗能力几乎为零。  
“带你去医院。”  
“开玩笑！才不去医院。这点小伤而已。”  
努力反抗。  
Sam趁他不备在他的伤口上摁了一下。  
“Ouch！”  
Dean猝不及防地低呼出声。  
“知道疼就闭嘴。”  
Sam没好气地说道，他侧过头看着他哥哥疼得拧起来的眉毛，心底如同被针扎在了最柔软的地方又酸又疼。他叹了口气，到底还是放软了语调。  
“你需要打狂犬病疫苗和消炎针。”他在走出食堂后托在Dean侧腰上的手用了点力气，强迫他哥哥整个人靠在他身上。  
“嘿，放开我。”Dean不自在地动了动，耳根咻地红了起来，不过没有再反抗去医院这件事儿。  
“嘘。”Sam侧过头在他的发顶上轻吻了一下，短促的金发扎得他发痒，但他没有松开，而是把声音放得更轻，像是在安抚一个闹脾气的小孩一样，于是那些话语贴着皮肤，从脑袋传达到耳膜，让Dean从见到黑犬就一直紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来。  
“你现在是伤员，这么什么大不了的。”  
“放心交给我。”  
Sam这么说道。  
Dean没有再反抗。

~·~·~

Dean被带到医院乖乖地打了一针狂犬疫苗和一针消炎药，Sam抱着手臂看着护士给他接下临时的止血再换上新的纱布。医生建议他住院观察两天直到确定没有问题再离开，但是Dean强烈反抗拒不服从，最后他们只能折中给Dean的手打上了石膏。  
在Dean的要求下Sam也做了一份化验，确定是否是他身体摄入的某种物质导致那条黑犬对他进行攻击。  
报告结果需要几个小时才能出来，Sam看了看表，决定抓紧这个时间回去洗个澡再让Dean休息一下。  
他们两个人身上都狼狈不堪，Dean的正装外套早就被丢在食堂里，衣摆上都是他自己的血迹。而Sam在离开学校时脱下了学士服，里面的衬衫也被Dean的血迹染出一片暗红。那些血腥味萦绕在他的鼻尖，让他根本没有吃进什么东西的胃腔一阵一阵的紧缩作呕，仿佛不断地提醒着他这些血都来自他哥哥的身体。  
“Sammy，你还好吗？”  
或许是他的表情袒露了太多，Dean走过来用左手拍了拍他的肩膀。Sam抬起头，看见Dean关心的眼神，于是那些白衬衫上的鲜红更加刺目的炸裂在他的心脏里。  
他深深地吸了一口气，勉强对Dean露出一个微笑。  
“我没事。”他说。  
Dean没有说话，只是依旧看着他。但沉默往往比言语能传达更多的情感，Sam的目光对上Dean的，那双金绿色的眼睛里满载着Sam最熟悉的关切。即便不用上任何他在学校里学的知识，他也能时刻地感受到来自他哥哥的守护与爱戴。  
他也想说这不是他想要的，他不要Dean保护他，他需要与他并肩作战。  
但那些血腥味再次回到他的感官里，他深深地吸了一口气，让那些令人作呕的、浓稠又肮脏的气味充斥他的鼻腔与肺囊，然后缓缓地吐出来。  
这些腐朽与腥臭的土壤，最终都会在他的心上开出最潋滟的花朵。  
他把那些负面的情绪压下去，再次对Dean露出一个微笑，比先前那个更加坦诚。  
“我没事。”他说，“只是这里的环境让我不舒服，我想报告还有一会儿才能出来，我们先回去一趟？”  
Dean点了点头。

他们和医生说明了情况，又给Ash打了电话让他晚一点过来直接把报告取回警局然后离开了医院。  
“不要碰水，不要吃辛辣的食物，多休息，多喝水。”他们走出医院的时候Sam在Dean的耳边又认真重复了一遍医嘱。  
“你认真的？这简直是要我的命！”Dean挥着他打上石膏的右手抗议。  
意料之中。  
Sam翻了个白眼想道。  
这点小伤确实不会影响Dean的任何“正常”生活，但是Sam也不可能姑息他和平时一样毫无自制。于是他率先打开车门一言不发地把Dean推进了副驾驶的座位上，用行动告诉了他哥哥没有商量的余地。

他们住在警局分配的公寓里，条件很不错。两个单人间外带一个小小的客厅，有热水有空调。  
Sam打开门把Dean安置在沙发上然后把顺路从超市买回来的东西放进冰箱，他出来的时候Dean已经打开了电视机，整个人懒洋洋地陷进沙发里，拿着遥控器一下一下地换着频道。  
“晚饭我要吃烤鸡。”  
Dean看见他走出来后指着电视机上的广告这么说道，他卷翘的睫毛随着抬起的眉毛翻起，露出那双带着兴奋与愉悦如水般的绿色双眸，如同一晃明媚的日光。  
说实在的，Sam没有办法对他这样的哥哥发脾气，哪怕对方一点也不知道爱惜自己的身体，吃着垃圾食品还奉为珍宝；哪怕他做了Sam最不愿意他做的事还理直气壮，Sam都没有办法对他发火。  
因为他们彼此太过了解，他曾离开过Dean一次，绝不会再让这种事情发生第二次。  
不过即便不能发火，他还是能够偶尔地，小小地惩罚一下他哥哥。  
比如现在。  
“晚饭吃奶油土豆泥和蔬菜色拉。”Sam不容反驳地说道，“我买了凯撒酱和芝士片，保证它们尝起来味道不错。”  
“No！”Dean哀嚎。“Seriously？再好吃他们还是叶子，我可不是小白兔！你这是虐待伤员，Sam。”  
他说着举起他那条打着绷带的手臂，“看到没有，我是伤员，我最大，你应该听我的。”  
“你需要吃点有营养的东西才能好得更快。”Sam耐着性子跟他解释，虽然他知道他哥哥无论如何都不会放弃对肉类和汉堡的执念。  
“现在，去洗澡。”  
他在Dean再次张开嘴准备反驳时说道。  
“或者我帮你。”他挑起了一边的眉毛。  
Dean于是飞快地闭上他的嘴巴，腾地从沙发上站起来走向浴室。快走进浴室的时候他忍不住小声抱怨了一句。  
“该死的控制狂。”  
他狠狠地说道，因为失血而显得有些苍白的丰润双唇因为不满而微微撅起。

第三次了。  
Sam对自己说。  
事不过三。

于是当Dean卷起衣服下摆咬住然后艰难地把左手从里头解脱出来准备再脱另一只手的时候，就从镜子里看到了不知什么时候走进来正看着他的Sam。  
他的动作停顿了一秒，两个人的目光在镜子里乍然碰撞。Sam扬起嘴角走进来，帮他脱掉了上衣。  
“你不守信用。”衣服拂过脸时Dean闭上眼睛说道。  
“我只是突然想起来医生说你的手不宜碰水，我很确定你不会安分地遵守。”Sam把Dean脱下来的被扯去一半的衣服丢到地上，从身后拥住Dean。  
他柔软的头发蹭在Dean的颈侧，让后者有些不自在地偏过脑袋。Sam的胸膛紧贴着Dean的背脊，宽厚且温暖，Dean知道那可笑的格子衬衫下面藏着如何迷人的肌肉纹理，它们形成于长期的健身与训练，完全不是一个书呆子会有的样子。  
Sam帮Dean脱下他的裤子，动作小心翼翼。  
于是Dean转身给了Sam一个吻，火辣又绵长。

等他们从浴室里出来的时候已经过去了半个多小时，Sam哄骗着Dean吃下止痛药，不多久他哥哥就躺在床上睡着了。  
他在床边坐了一会儿，Dean睡着的样子安静又稚气，嘴巴微微撅起来，恨不得把整个脑袋埋进枕头里。  
Sam哑然失笑。  
他哥哥睡着时的样子与清醒时截然不同，就像先前在医院的时候医生就提出要给他开止痛药但是被他拒绝了。他习惯了掌控自己的身体和意识，止痛药往往带着麻醉的作用，会让他的反应迟钝。他讨厌失去控制，疼痛反而能让他清醒。  
这就是Dean。  
也就如同之前在食堂里，当危险降临，他会义无反顾地挡在Sam前面，如同一面坚不可摧的盾。  
但他毕竟不是盾，他会疼痛，会伤心，只是一个再普通不过的人类。他只是把这些小心翼翼地掩盖起来，假装一切都好，而他无所不能。  
好在Sam早两年就认清了他哥哥的本来面目，他擅长透过他哥哥的每一个细微动作，一个挑眉，一个眼神，却探测对方的真实感受。  
他很庆幸他能。  
尽管Dean曾跟他约法三章再三强调。  
“别把你在心理学校学的那一套用在我身上。”他哥哥不止一次跟他这么抱怨，皱着眉望向别的Sam身后的某一点。“我可不是你的小白鼠。”  
哦，他在害羞。Sam一边点头一边想着，他哥哥羞于被窥探内心的柔软，哪怕那其实非常，非常的美。  
然后他会凑过去，亲一亲Dean瞬间红起来的耳尖，感受唇下滚烫与心间温热。

你当然不是小白鼠，你是我哥哥。  
他这么想到，嘴角勾起一个狭长的弧度，酒窝深深地陷下去。

Sam俯下身在他哥哥不自觉纠结起的眉宇间落下极轻的一个吻，看着那里慢慢地舒展开。  
Dean毫无知觉地呢喃了一声，坠入更沉的梦境里。

Dean应当是一把例无虚发的枪，而Sam是他的准心。  
这是他最初也是最终，进入黑斑羚的原因。

~·~·~

大约四点的时候Dean的手机响了两声。  
“喂，Ash，你们那里怎么样？”Sam看了一眼屏幕接起电话，压低声音走到一边。  
“老大……Sam？老大怎么样了？”Ash那里的声音有些嘈杂，像是刚取好东西在往回走，“我们已经给所有在场的学生和工作人员做了笔录，你的身体化验报告也出来了。”  
“有什么发现？”Sam问。  
同时一个声音从他背后传来，听起来刚刚睡醒还有些懒散地压在嗓子里。  
“开免提。”Dean说。  
Sam回过头，发现Dean已经被惊醒，他打了个哈欠还有点迷糊的样子爬起来靠在床头坐好，一副等着听的模样。  
Sam于是顺手按下了免提转身走回去，渐没的夕阳在他的背上蒙上一层模糊的光晕，微卷的头发被勾勒成柔软的金棕，从灿烂乍然收拢进黑暗里。  
他的深邃的五官也因背光的关系而显得格外柔和，Ash的声音带着嘈杂从电话机里传出来。  
“那条狗对某种酸性物质过敏，而你的消化道里携带了那种气味。”  
Sam走到床边，给了Dean一个吻，手机落进被压皱的杯子里陷下去。  
“我们检查了你今天的食物，在小番茄里发现了酸性物质的成分。”  
Sam的吻很轻，如同一个柔软的安抚，但是Dean在他准备起身的时候伸手按住了他的后颈，仰起头含住Sam的唇瓣不让他离开索求更多。  
“但是食堂里的小番茄里并没有成分，也就是说，只有你那份里面有。”  
Sam的呼吸一窒，他分明看见了Dean眼中的笑意。他左边的眉毛跳了一下，舌尖撬开Dean的唇齿顶进去。Dean在鼻息间溢出一声低吟，脑袋撞在床背上发出“咚”的一声轻响。  
“老大？”  
Ash像是听见了什么不该听的声音，他的话陡然停顿了一秒，然后小心翼翼地叫了一声。  
“继续说。”  
Dean压下喘气飞快地回了一句就再次咬上Sam的唇，舌齿交缠时泄露出轻微的水声以及刻意压低的呼吸声。Sam靠着姿势压制着他，舌苔肆无忌惮地扫过他的牙床，卷起他的舌吮吸。  
Dean压着他后颈的力道很快就松懈下来，他眼睛微闭，脸上漫起一层红。  
“我们没有透露细节，只是随便问了几个学生，他们都说小番茄是那个叫Alfredo的学生给Sam的。不过他本人什么情况都不清楚，也承认是他给装的。”  
Ash收到指示后顿了几秒继续说道，不难猜测他在电话那头做了个鬼脸。  
“Alfredo？”Sam皱起眉，他松开了Dean思索了一下后说，“这事儿跟他未必有关系。”  
“God……”Dean往后扬起头，抵在床背发出叹息般地低噫，他的嘴唇微微张开，因为之前的吻变成潮湿的红。  
“你的接吻技术又进步了Sam，那个小处男到哪里去了。”他小声地对Sam说。  
Sam吻了吻他鼻梁上淡金色的雀斑。  
“什么？”Ash模糊地听到有人说了句话，于是疑惑地问道。  
Dean翻了个白眼伸手摸索着找到手机后拿起来，“至少我们可以确定是Sam身边的人做的了。”他说到这句的时候扬起眉毛轻佻地瞟了Sam一眼。  
“把Alfredo带回局里。”他说，然后又补充，“记得动静大一点，派头做足。”  
他说完就挂断了电话，裂开嘴对Sam露出一个促狭的坏笑。  
“再来一个？”

~·~·~

Alfredo被带进警局的时候整张脸吓得惨白，那表情快哭出来，几乎是被Cass和George驾着进来的。  
但是黑斑羚里的气氛和他想得完全不一样，黑斑羚在局子的五楼，电梯门打开的时候他也没有看见坚硬冰冷的黑白线条金属结构，也没有看见蓝光炫酷的高端科技。相反地，黑斑羚的办公室里简直温暖得让人惊讶。  
Alfredo走进来的时候看到Dean正坐在大厅中央的黑色皮质沙发里，一盒色拉放在他的腿上，他正用左手狠狠地把叉子插进里面的一小块鸡肉上然后送进嘴巴里用力咀嚼，如同在把某一个仇人生拆入腹。Sam坐在边上的单人沙发里翻一本心理学的书，时不时抬头看一眼他哥哥。  
提前回来的Ash已经带上了他的耳机，摇头晃脑地在他的办公桌前工作。  
整个楼层的布置非常随意，有一件小的会议室用透明玻璃隔开，两间封闭的办公室，一件审讯室，其他人的办公桌都在大厅里按照个人的喜好布置。大厅中间铺着温暖的米白色地毯，每天都会有人来清理也不见脏。  
哦你说地毯和沙发的风格格格不入？那是因为沙发是Dean挑的，而地毯是Sam选的。  
发现他们进来后Dean只是掀起眼皮瞅了他们一眼，嘴巴里还塞着蔬菜含糊不清地打了个招呼。  
“回来啦。”  
Sam倒是合上书站起来，对着几个警员一扬眉，带着Alfredo进了审讯室。

“Sam……我真的不知道是怎么回事。”一走进审讯室Alfredo就急急地开口解释。  
Sam一摆手阻止了他，他给Alfredo拉开椅子让他坐下，又给他解了手铐，然后很自然地绕到桌子的另一边坐下。“我就问你几个问题然后Cass会负责把你送回家。”  
“什么……？”Alfredo反而愣了一下。  
Sam给了他一个再自然不过的微笑，他双手松松地握在一起放在桌上，身体放松地前倾靠向Alfredo，完全是信任又放松的姿态。  
“我们带你回来并不是怀疑你，只是迫不得已。”他说着转头往外面看了一眼，Alfredo也下意识的看过去，才发现审讯室的单面镜根本没有被开启而是普通玻璃的模样。他们从里面也可以清楚地看见外头发生的事情。  
而Dean正从沙发上跳起来——把他腿上的色拉丢在一边，显然他还没有胆量把他弟弟给他做的伙食倒进垃圾桶里，但他毫不犹豫地接过George从包里拿出的吉士汉堡狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，边吃还边偷偷地瞟向审讯室的方向像随时准备藏起来不让Sam看见。  
Alfredo转头看了Sam一眼，他已经移开了视线看向别的地方，好像完全没有看到Dean的动作一样。  
“别盯着看。”Sam低声对他说。  
Alfredo花了那么几秒才反应过来Sam是让自己假装看不见外头的情况。  
Sam对他眨了眨眼睛，带着点促狭的意味，但更多是Alfredo所不能理解的包容与柔和。他知道Sam一直都是一个和蔼的人，安静且善良，赠与每一个人友好的微笑。  
但这个表情与他其他的笑容截然不同。  
他有些尴尬地摸了摸耳朵，不知道为什么总觉得自己窥探了别人的隐私似的。  
“所以你们并不认为是我做的？”Alfredo迟疑了一下后开口问道。  
“当然不，不过我们需要你的帮助。”Sam回答。

晚一点的时候Frank代表同学给Sam打了一个电话问候Dean的伤情，Sam瞟了一眼把腿搁在茶几上整个人陷进沙发里吃着薯片看着电视的Dean，无奈地走到一边告诉对方一切都好，最大的影响也就是近期不能握枪罢了。  
电话对面的人点头说好，两个人沉默了一下，Frank才又小心翼翼地询问Alfredo的情况。  
“我们看到今天黑斑羚的人把他带走了……”他停顿了一下，似乎是在措辞，“你们不会，他不会做出这样的事情的……对吧？”  
Sam也沉默了一会儿，这样的沉默就与先前的截然不同。  
倘若说Frank的沉默会被认作为因为犹豫而迟疑，那么Sam的则是不甘愿的默认。  
“Well，现在事情还没有调查清楚。”Sam最终这么开口说道，他的声音比先前轻下去一点，尾音并非上扬而是下抑，不像是在解释，倒像是在自我说服。“我没有办法透露细节，但是也希望你们不要胡乱猜测。”  
Frank很配合地，像是松了一口气一样地回答：“知道了。”  
然后他们彼此道了晚安。

Sam挂断电话走回客厅的时候Dean看着他挑起眉，这让Sam忍不住露出了一个微笑。他哥哥的眼睛绿得比他要澄澈得多，如同一汪泉水，当他像现在这样挑起眉瞪大了眼睛看着你的时候，即便他什么都不说，也能让人清楚地感知到他想要说的话。  
“Frank的电话。”Sam解释道，弯下腰给了Dean一个吻。

~·~·~

两日后，斯坦福礼堂。  
Sam匆匆从后门溜进来的时候讲座已经开始，他收了黑色的伞架在门口，灰色的长风衣下摆被雨打湿，看得出来走得很急。他弯下腰压低身体在礼堂中寻找空位，但他的身高实在不容易隐蔽。  
好在坐在后排的Frank及时发现了他，他小声地招呼了一声，往边上挪了一个位子让Sam坐过来。  
“我还以为你不准备来听了呢。”Frank悄悄靠过来一些压低了声音跟他开玩笑。  
Sam坐下后舒了一口气，顺手把额边被打湿的头发拢到耳后，他先是看了一眼台上，确定主讲人刚刚走上台才偏过头回答。  
“怎么会，Dorian是心理界的大牛，这可是每一个学生都不容错过的讲座。”  
“那怎么来得这么晚？”Frank好奇。  
Sam皱了皱眉。  
Frank会意。“警局的事儿？”  
Sam迟疑了一下，主讲人做了简单的开场介绍。  
“Dean不想让我自己出来，”他最后叹了口气解释，他的眉毛皱起来，眉峰弓成一个坚毅的弧度，与平日的和善截然不同。“他觉得我这样出来太危险了，简直毫无道理。”

“放屁！”

“哦……”Frank觉得有一点尴尬。  
“所以我骗他吃了点止疼片。”Sam继续说道，Frank猛地转过头惊讶地看着他。不过Sam倒是表情自然，他的目光始终定在讲台上没有挪开，好像放倒黑斑羚的队长是什么很稀疏平常的事情似的，“他的手这两天疼得厉害，晚上睡不好，所以今天吃了药就睡了。我趁他睡着才溜出来。”  
他飞快地一口气说完了这些，赶在主讲人正式开讲前结束了这个对话。  
Frank神色复杂地盯着他看了一会儿，也转过了头心不在焉地听起来。

这一次的讲座主题有关犯罪心理，Dorian提出了一个在两界都广受争议的疑问——要如何给一个暗示犯罪者定罪。  
简单来说，假设一个心理医生，了解自己病人的心理弱点和社会背景却不加以治疗，反而在聊天过程中以暗示的方式使病人加重病情最终导致犯罪。在这样一个前提下这个病人应当被判以怎样的罪名，这个心理医生又应当被如何处置？  
整个讲座长达一个半小时，非常精彩掌声不断，将近结尾的时候Sam问了一句，“你怎么看？”  
Frank愣了一会儿，左右看了看才确定Sam是在和自己说话。“什么？”他迟疑地问。  
“你怎么看这个，自愿性强迫。”Sam耐心地又重复了一遍。

“统统抓起来。”  
有人这么回答，Sam忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

“这个确实非常难以判定。”Frank想了想后说道，他的目光垂下去落在自己抓着扶手收拢的指关节上。“除非有证据能够证明这个强迫者和犯罪行为有直接关联，否则是没有理由定罪的吧。何况，不论怎么说，这都是自愿行为。”  
他说完又抬起眼望向讲台上的Dorian，如同被自己说服了一样地加重了语气又重申，“就像这个世界看似给了我们很多选择，我们可以选择来上大学，或者直接开始工作，但无论是哪一种，我们都最终要获取一个足够养活自己的技能。我们好像总是能按照自己的医院做出决定，但其实结局都是一样的，我们生老病死，无权选择。”  
Sam转过头看了他一眼，他的目光停留在Frank的侧脸上良久，如同一面充满探究的镜子，将光线折射到对方的皮肤上，几乎要让他的侧脸灼烧起来。

“看什么看？”  
凶巴巴的语气。

Sam无奈地扬起一边的眉毛，移开了视线。  
“嗯。”  
良久后他轻轻地回答。

散场的时候外头的雨势依旧没有减小，两个人在屋檐下站了一会儿都不见停。Frank抬头看了一眼阴云密布的天色，跟Sam提议。  
“这么大的雨，不如上我那儿坐坐？我在学校附近租了套房子。”  
Sam想了想，点头同意。  
“以前没有听说你在这里租了房子啊。”走在路上的时候Sam随意地问道。  
“是最近才租的。”Frank抓了抓头发，“东西都从宿舍里搬出来了，但最近毕业事情多，住得近方便嘛。”  
Sam点了点头。  
他们走出校园拐了个弯，路上的行人很少，间或有车子飞驰而过，溅起一地的积水。一个穿着灰色连帽衫的人匆匆从两人身边跑过，帽子盖在头上遮雨，低着头看不清脸，只留下半分暗影。  
他们确实走了没多久就到了。这个地方Sam也认识，是他们学校边上出了名的废弃的小别墅，学生有时候找不到场地办活动就会把这里租下来。  
或许是天气的关系，这栋楼看起来依旧死气沉沉的，完全不像住着人的样子，只是门前的草地被打理了干净，院子里停了一辆福特SUV。  
他挑起一边的眉毛看向Frank，像是在确认。  
“就是这里。”Frank说着收了伞两步跑上门阶打开了门。“方便嘛。”他又强调了一遍。  
“伞就搁在门口吧，平时没有人会到这里来。”他说完率先走了进去。  
Sam在门口回头看了一眼，漂泊的雨帘遮住了他的视线，却依旧可以听见有车子由远及近驶过来的声响。他想到了什么似地露出一个很浅的微笑，细长的眼睛微微眯起来，莫名显出几分柔和。  
他跟着Frank走了进去。

客厅很宽敞，家具一应俱全，不过沙发和茶几都被推到了角落里蒙尘，显然平时没有什么人会使用。大厅中央摆了一张桌子和几把椅子，让Sam惊讶的是，房子里还有其他人。  
Sam看了一眼沉默地站在Frank身后的人，他穿着黑色的T恤，身材很壮实，胡茬满颚目光阴沉，看到Sam走进来他既没有表示惊讶，也没有要打招呼的意思。  
Sam忍不住在心里叹了口气，再愚蠢的人也能发现不对劲了吧。  
“还有人和你一起住？”  
他皱起眉停住了脚步站在门口没有再往里头走，明显是怀疑的表情。  
“这是我朋友，不用担心。”Frank给他拉开了椅子。  
Sam看着他的动作后退一步，挤出一个在对方看来是故作镇定的微笑，“看起来你的朋友不太欢迎我的样子，如果不方便的话我可以改天……”  
他话没说完就被身后关门的声音打断，他愣了愣飞快地转过身，才发现又进来了一个人，从里面关上了门守在门口。他穿着灰色的连帽衫，此刻已经被雨水打得湿透——是他们之前在路上擦肩而过的路人。  
“这是什么意思？”Sam深吸一口气，转身看向Frank，对方已经径自在被拉开椅子的桌子的另一端坐下。他双手交叠在桌上，抬起头给了Sam一个微笑。  
“请坐。”  
他说，没有回答Sam之前的问题。

Sam坐下，穿着灰色连帽衫的人立刻走上来给Sam铐上手铐。他没有挣扎，或许是很清楚自己没有反抗的余地。  
但同时他也没有分神去看房间里多出的两个人，他的目光始终落在Frank身上。  
Sam的目光很平淡，无声无息地，如同流水般笼罩在对方的周身，他没有太过惊讶或者惊慌失措的表情，这让Frank的微笑有些挂不住。他不像是个被绑架的人，也不像充满疑问的学生。相反的，他坐在这张桌子前面，双手被铐住，却依旧是审讯桌前，审讯的那一个。  
无声的对峙让房间里的气氛顿时焦灼起来。  
Frank目中的得意洋洋和嘴角嘲讽的笑容不一会儿就挂不住地僵硬地消失在他唇边。  
他们对视了一会儿，最终居然是Frank率先开口。  
“你不问？”他问道。  
“我只是感到疑惑。”Sam收回了视线，把它投在红木桌面的某一圈纹理上。  
“哈， 你当然应该疑惑。”  
得意重新回到Frank的神色里，他不自觉地扬起下巴，一条手臂搁在椅扶手上，整个身体靠近椅背里，好像Sam的示弱让他变得高人一等似的。  
“你当然想不到这个挑战黑斑羚权威的幕后黑手就是你的同学。”  
“不，你不是。”Sam说。  
Frank一愣。  
“你不是这事情后面的主使。”Sam没有停顿地说道。  
Frank眉心一拧，手肘从椅子撑回了桌上，身体从椅背里直起来微微前倾。“我就是坛主。”他飞快地说道，很难不听出他语气中的自豪。“Golden这么蠢，一定跟你们透露了不少信息。我还以为你能聪明一点，猜到我的身份，”他说着从鼻腔里发出一声不屑的哼声，“现在看来我还是太高估你了，优秀毕业生。”  
他语气中的嘲讽并没有激怒Sam，他甚至没有抬头。不过Sam这样的姿态已经足够让他高兴，他毫不在意地继续说道。  
“黑斑羚破格招收录一个刚刚毕业的除了书本上的知识什么都不懂的学生，他们一定没有想到你这么无能吧，Sam Winchester。”Frank压低声音嘲笑，他的眼神里有劈啪作响的嫉妒。“他们看重你什么呢？才学？成绩？还是只是因为你是Dean Winchester的弟弟？”  
他说到这里笑起来，咯咯的笑声从喉咙深处漫上来显得格外吓人。  
“可是他们一定万万没有想到，你一进去就碰上这样的案子，却连你自己的同学都比不上吧？”Frank笑得更加厉害，他仰起头，笑得整个胸膛都在发抖，像是说出了什么天大的笑话一样。

“所以这才是原因？”  
Sam猛地抬起头看着他问道。  
“什么？”  
Frank上气不接下气地止住笑问道。  
“这就是你做这些事情的原因？”Sam抬高声调重复了一遍他的问题。“你让这些无辜的可怜人做出残忍的事情，杀害他们的朋友、家人、甚至酒吧里那么多无辜的学生，就只不过是因为嫉妒？”  
Sam的声音铿锵有力，一改之前的沉默，目光如同锋利的刀刃刺进Frank的眼球里。他飞快地说完，双唇紧紧抿起来，像是在克制自己的怒火。  
Frank左脸的肌肉抽搐了一下，他像是要笑，但却做出了一个狰狞的表情。  
“就算是又怎么样。”他回答，“我就是要证明给所有人看，你不过就是一个运气好的书呆子而已，根本不配做老师最心爱的学生，也不配去黑斑羚这种地方。”  
“那些人命呢？只是你的工具？”Sam皱眉，眉峰弓起来，看上去更加无法理解。  
“我可什么都没有做。”Frank瞪大眼睛摇了摇头，“那些蠢货，只要你随便说两句，他们就会把内心的野兽放出来。”他毫不在意地说道，“就算要说，他们的死，也都应该算在你的头上。”  
他站起来，绕过桌子走到Sam身边，居高临下地看着抬起头的Sam，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。“都是因为你的无能，他们才会死。”  
Sam的呼吸猛地一窒，房间里一时间沉默下来，只剩下两个人沉重的呼吸声。

“放屁你这个狗娘养的！”  
耳机里传来更大声地一句咒骂，惊醒了Sam。

他猛地打了个寒战，才发现自己刚才居然不自觉地被带了进去，猛然从危险中惊觉让他的手臂上起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。Sam反手扣紧扶手长长地呼出一口气，让紧绷的肩膀慢慢松垮下去。  
“你错了。”他说。  
他闭了闭眼睛，被铐住的手握紧，食指神经性地抽动了两下。他再睁开眼睛时已经又再次恢复了先前的平静。  
Sam的眼珠子和Dean有着相似的色泽却又截然不同，他沉默的时候那双眼睛就如同一滩深水，有着浓重到化不开的棕绿，那些故事，探究，日光或者悲伤，都沉淀在最深的砂石之下，让人无法窥探。  
“你是坛主，但你根本就不是这件事所谓的幕后主使。”  
“你说什么？”Frank的瞳孔猛地收缩，他无意识地往后退了半步，抬高了声调反问。  
“这盘棋里或许你是那个躲在万人拥护后的王，但再藏得隐蔽，战术惊人，你终究也不过是一颗棋子。”Sam仰起脸，刘海顺着他的脸侧滑下去露出凸出的颧骨，像是把被包裹在里头的棱角慢慢地剥开展露出来。  
“你不够格，我要和他说话。”  
Frank的眼中闪过一丝慌乱，他摇头，笑容尴尬。“你在说什么，没有其他人。这件事情从头到尾都是我设计的，是我做的。”  
Sam盯着他看了几秒，或许对其他人而言这种把罪名往自己身上揽的行为看起来太过愚蠢，但是对于Frank而言，犯罪入狱并非他最大的恐惧，相反的，再次回到无人关注的阴影里，才是他最惧怕的事情。  
就像他最初做出这一系列出格的举动，也正是因为如此。同为斯坦福大学的高材生，从小生活在赞赏与天才的光环中，他无法忍受身为同学的Sam既受到老师的照顾，又轻而易举地获得别人羡慕不来的工作。或许他的动机并不是最坏的，他想得到关注，想成为别人向往的，代表成功的那一个。  
但是他却选择了最糟糕的方式。  
Sam的目光中带上了几分怜悯。  
这怜悯比所有语言更加尖锐地刺中了Frank。  
“是我做的！”他慌张地说道，因为没有底气而把声调抬得很高。“我在论坛上遇见他们，他们说了自己不公平的遭遇，而我呢，只要轻轻地撩拨一下他们，用语言刺激他们，告诉他们一些最简单的办法，他们就会付诸于行动。”  
“像Golden，”他说，“他弟弟因为没有进斯坦福而在几个月前自杀了，至今躺在医院的加护病房里没有醒过来。他有怨气，有恨，而我呢，我所需要说的不过是告诉他那些学生每个周末喜欢的活动，告诉他他弟弟所有的努力都被别人践踏在脚下，他就傻乎乎地绑上炸弹跑去炸酒吧。”  
“你说，他是不是很可笑？”  
他自己首先笑起来，沙哑的笑声显出几分萧条。  
Sam没有说话。  
“你看，这就是我们能做的。我们能做到的事情远比在课本上学得要多得多，是我把它们变得更加伟大。”  
他举起双手，唇角勾出一个微笑的弧度，如同在享受并不存在的聚光灯与掌声，苍白的炽光灯从斜面找过来，为他镀上一层毫无生气的光。  
“是我。”他笑着大声说。“我现在做的这一切，都是走在你们前面的，五十步，一百步，在你们赶不上的最前面，我是第一个！”  
穿着灰色连帽衫的人始终看着Frank，眼中有同样的狂热，而那个一直呆在房子里的黑色T恤的人却自始至终没有抬头。他只是漠不关心地垂下视线，如同一个冰冷的机器。  
Sam扫了他们一眼后又看向Frank，对方的目中闪烁着的像是狂喜，却如同坠落之前最后的绽放。那个眼神让人感到一阵毫无缘由的疼痛。  
“可你们又有什么不同呢？”Sam极轻地呢喃了一句，声调太轻，Frank只能听到模糊的吐气声。

可是有人听见了。  
现在的Frank，同那三个曾因为他的暗示而犯下大错的人其实别无二致。他也不过是一个被恨和嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼的自以为是的学生，被人在不知不觉地时候下了暗示，勾起潜藏在内心深处的野兽，盲目地相信着自己在做着正确的事情，代表了审判的那一方。  
他，和那些被他控制过的人，没有什么不同。  
Frank不会理解Sam目光中暗藏的怜悯，也听不见对方低声的自问，但总有人能够听见。

“这不是你的错。”  
在这片尴尬的沉默中Dean陡然开口，他摘下耳机一手抓过对讲器飞快地说道。他正坐在一辆面包车的后座上，一台平板电脑摊开在中间的小桌，Frank和半张桌子清晰地从画面上显示出来。  
另一边的Ash哼着歌把电线板揭开挑出线路接到电脑上。  
Cass侧头看了Dean一眼，像是意外他如此开口。而George咧嘴对他做了个鬼脸。  
Dean挑起一边的眉毛，目光飞快地略过他们两个人，George举起手投降。  
“他们并没有什么不同，都不过是有好的天分却被用在了错误的地方。但是这些都和你一点关系都没有，Sam Winchester。”Dean很少会这样说话，他的语气沉下去，又稳又深，语速很快，但每一个字都特别清晰地传到Sam的耳朵里。“我们每一个人的心里都有不可告人的阴影，但却不是每个人都犯罪。只有内心自卑的失败者才会盲目地去责怪这个社会的不公，去谴责他人的优秀，将所有的错误都归结到其他人的头上，却不知道低头照一照自己的嘴脸。”  
Cass和George面面相觑地看了彼此一眼，不是所有人都能明白Dean为什么突兀地说出这么样一段话。这种论调和语气甚至都和他自己完全不符——这是Sam在分析案情时会使用的声态语调，但在Dean说起来就更加急切而且铿锵有力。

Sam安静地听他说完，他的目光始终落在Frank的身上，却像是走神了一样，化作无数碎片散落彼端。  
“看什么看？！”Frank被他看得发慌，忍不住粗声粗气地骂了一句。  
但Sam只是突然笑了一声，他摇摇头垂下视线，嘴角微微扬起，狭长的眼睛眯起来，泄露出来的那一汪眼波温柔又无奈。  
他明白。  
Dean拐着弯儿，用他自己最讨厌的大道理说了一大堆看起来风马牛不相及的话，其实不过是为了开解Sam。  
他太了解Sam了，他知道Sam尽管擅长这些，他喜欢研究所有人的心理，行为，表情动作，却终究是出于善意的。他见过许多丑陋黑暗的人性，他分析他们，越了解就越怜悯，越懂得这个世界没有什么非黑即白。那些黑暗更深处的地方，大多都藏着无人知晓的伤痛和疤痕。  
因此即便这个世界风雨飘摇，Sam的心底始终都有一座落满日光的玻璃花园，干净得晶莹剔透，坚定相信着那些善良又美好的东西，无论如何都无法被抹去。  
就像之前，在Frank第一次说出那些人的死应该算在Sam的头上的时候Dean猛然出言咒骂一样，那不仅仅是一句骂言而已，而是他知道Sam会思考，他会追溯无数证据和理由的线，然后去看一看那个源头是哪里。正是因为他能够理解Frank的不干与怨愤，他就更加能接受这些罪孽都应同等加诸他身的论调。  
他当然清楚那些错误其实与他无关，但清楚并不代表不会自责，也不代表不会愧疚。  
但是Dean全都懂得。  
这样的Dean让Sam没有办法不微笑。他哥哥最烦这些晦涩语言的文字，让他看个书他都会嚷嚷头疼好久，但是他却会在不经意间学习Sam的言行举止，用他自己的一套来安慰他。  
就像Dean其实一点心理学的东西都不懂，他没有习惯去分析犯人皱眉的时候代表什么，移开视线的时候又说明什么。但是他却连从纽扣相机里传来的，Sam一个无声的沉默中所包含的动摇与愧疚，都了解得一清二楚。

“你笑什么？！”  
Sam的笑容更加点燃了Frank色厉内荏的怒气，他几乎是声嘶力竭地对着Sam喊道。  
但Sam只是摇了摇头。  
他只是在笑，尽管Dean一直抱怨Sam用心理学的一套去分析他的心理窥探他的一切，却殊不知他自己对Sam的了解，并不比那少上一分一毫。

“Sammy？”  
耳机那头的Dean拧起眉头又叫了一声，纽扣摄像机直接钉在Sam的衬衣上，因此只能看见他所面对的地方的场景，Dean只能凭声音和Frank的反应来猜测Sam的状况。下一次他一定要让Ash把摄像头做成360度的，他幼稚地这么想到。

Sam摇了摇头。  
“我要见他。”  
他没有再看Frank一眼，而是转过头看向那个穿着黑色T恤的光头突兀地说道。  
“什么？”被晾在一边的Frank不解地问了一句，而那个光头却突然抬起头看向Sam。这是从Sam走进房间后两个人目光的第一次接触。  
“我要见他。”Sam又说了一遍，像是突然失去了在这里与他们长久纠缠挖掘线索的兴趣，他的语速加快了几分。  
比起在这里浪费时间，他现在就想冲回去给他哥来个“娘叽叽的”拥抱。哪怕Dean之后肯定会为这件事情嘲笑他几个月，但他才不在乎呢。  
光头盯着Sam看了几秒，突然裂开嘴露出一个笑容，露出白森森牙齿莫名显出几分阴森恐怖的意味来。  
“教授也想和你说话。”那个人说道。  
Sam皱眉，那个人的声音非常沙哑，像是嗓子受过伤损坏了声带留下的后遗症。  
他打开桌子上闭合着的电脑，很明显网络始终都连接着没有断开过。  
“你们在干什么？”Frank惊慌失措的声音从侧边传来，被穿着卫衣的那个一个手刀放倒，拖到沙发上。  
Sam叹了口气，转过头看向电脑中的人，那个人看起来有一种病态的苍白，颧骨突出眼睛深陷，一头乱糟糟的茶色头发。可笑的是，他穿着一身格外得体的黑色西装，衬衫纽扣规矩地扣到最上面一排，像是在出席什么重大的活动，偏偏又和他的精神状况显得格格不入。

“Hello，Sam。”屏幕上的人露出一个微笑，“终于见到你了。”

“Ash？”Dean对着耳机叫了一声。  
“连上了老大，给我两分钟。”

“你是怎么发现Mark的？”他的语气里带着自然的好奇，就像是一个在与一个刚刚认识却很投缘的人聊天一样。  
Sam也调整了一下姿势，他往后让靠放任椅背拖住他的身体，他放弃了平时那种温顺又纯良的严谨形象，反而带上了一点Dean特有的随意散漫。“你这么自负，喜欢掌控，不可能放Frank一个人在外面做事却不加以关注。你这么放心，必定是因为你有把握了解他的一举一动。”  
“哈，”镜头里的人低低地笑了一声，“你比我想得还要聪明。”  
Sam也跟着笑了笑。  
“你不自我介绍一下？”他问。  
“哦，是我疏忽了。”镜头里的人露出一个真诚的懊恼的表情，他微微颔首示意，“Lucifer，我的名字。或者你也可以像他们一样叫我教授。”  
“Sam Winchester。”  
报上自己的名字，给予同等礼仪。  
“那么Sammy，你是从什么时候开始怀疑的？”  
Sam因为这个称呼而皱了皱眉。

耳机另一头的George眨眨眼看了Dean一眼。  
Dean面无表情地捏紧对讲机，沉着声音又叫了一声，“Ash。”  
一阵嘈杂的电波杂音扰乱了通讯又在几秒钟后恢复，伴随着Ash夸张的语调，“找到了老大！我把地址发到你们手机上！”  
“OK，出动。”Dean“啪”得一声把对讲机插回底座上，惊得几个小警察一机灵，大声说了一句“Yes，sir！”就跑去准备，就差没有站军姿敬礼了。

Sam的眉头因为耳机那头传来的Dean的命令而皱得更紧了一点，但他的目光还是凝在Lucifer身上没有挪开，他沉默了一下，给了对方答案。“并不是很难猜不是吗？虽然Frank，也就是坛主是那个一直联系所谓仲裁者的人，但你这个真正的论坛创始人，却除了那些背景资料以外从来没有露过面。”  
Lucifer摊开手做了一个无辜的表情想要开口，但是Sam打断了他。  
“或许你从一开始就不是为了犯罪，只不过是想要试试水而已。你开这个网站，不过是一时兴起，但是你又不方便自己出面。好在这个时候Frank来了，一个涉世未深，懂一点心理学的半吊子学生，还有难以启齿的仇恨与嫉妒，简直是你的完美试验品。”  
“哇哦！”Lucifer发出惊叹的声音鼓掌，兴奋让他脸颊发红，整张脸多了几份血色，不再如之前一样死气沉沉。“你真是让我太惊讶了，Sam。”  
他舔了舔自己微微发紫的唇瓣，“你才是我在寻找的人。”  
“什么人？”  
“天才！”  
他哈哈大笑起来，又被一阵一连串的咳嗽打断。他抽出纸巾捂着嘴侧过头狠狠地咳了一阵，像是一个得了重病的患者。  
Sam皱起眉，这个Lucifer是他最讨厌的一类人——有天分，因此自觉高人一等，如果有可能他一句话都不愿意和对方多说。但他还有任务，他要拖住教授，直到Dean他们的人赶到。  
Lucifer花了一会儿才止住咳嗽，他顺了顺气对Sam露出一个抱歉的微笑。“你也看到了，我的身体不如你们这些年轻人这么结实了。我需要一个人，把我的这个，”他指了指自己的脑袋，“继承下去。”  
“但这些东西，不是所有人都能学的，我需要一个和我一样有天赋的人。Frank是不错，但他顶多是个半吊子，他能学会我的知识，却不知道怎么活用。”他说着笑起来，指着自己脑袋的手落到了心脏的位置，“这种东西是与生俱来的，在这里。”他用力地戳了戳，在笔挺的西装上留下两道折痕。  
“我还以为自己找不到了，但是我却见到了你。”  
“感谢上帝，从我第一眼见到你，我就知道你不会让我失望。”他的语调抬高，几乎是手舞足蹈地说完这段话，眼中闪烁的是痴迷到疯狂的笑容。“只要你想，我能把所有东西都教给你，我们不需要动手，甚至不需要出面，就可以改变很多人的命运。”  
“那些人根本不足以和我们抗衡，Sammy。”

连接着视频的电脑一直都开着公放在后座叫嚣，清楚地把Lucifer说的每一句话穿到沉寂的车厢里。负责开车的George暗暗在心里给这个人抹了一把冷汗，从反光镜里偷偷观察Dean的表情。他只看了一眼便在Dean那个冷到能杀死人的目光里加大了油门，硬生生地把车速又提高了一等。  
他们一个急刹车停在Ash找到的地址门外，居然是在一家私人诊所里。  
Dean率先打开门下去，一手拎起被丢在一边的警帽盖到头上，拧了两下调整好位置，然后露出一个阴测测的笑容。  
“Cass，找个制高点，保证他不会从门里出来。Gavin，带两个人守住后门。其他人跟我进去。”

他说着用左手重重拍上门，准备往里冲，完全不在意自己被石膏吊起的右手还是个伤员。但是没有人敢在自家老大气头上去提醒他这种问题。

Well，nobody except Sam。

“Dean Winchester！你给我老实呆在车里！”  
负责拖住Lucifer注意力一直没有发声的Sam突然开口喊了一声，语气里的不容置疑和阴冷的怒火谁都能听出来。

不管是电脑里，还是电脑外，一时间都安静地能听见针尖落下来的声音。

Dean的脚步硬生生地一顿停在原地，之前的气焰像是直接被一盆当头的冷水浇灭个干干净净。  
他在原地迟疑了几秒，然后骂了一句“该死”。  
“George，你带队进去，把人给我抓出来，要活的，老子要亲自审他！”他恶狠狠地说道。  
几个小警员没忍住，“噗”地笑出了声。  
其他人不敢说话，带着人赶紧逃离现场。

“你哥哥带人来抓我了？”Lucifer在最初的怔愣后反应过来，他沙沙地笑了一声，“你真是惊喜不断。你怎么做到的？”  
“纽扣摄像机，还有我们警队的黑客现在就蹲在这撞房子外面连着同一根IP定位你。”Sam面无表情地回答。之前Lucifer的那些言论早就听得他不耐烦，Dean带着那条受伤的手臂还要出警简直点燃了他最后的理智。  
“哦Frank那个蠢货。”Lucifer随便抱怨了一句，又问，“你早就知道这是陷阱？”  
Sam看着他没有回答，但对方已经知道了答案。  
“你早就知道。”Lucifer又笑起来，他看起来一点都不担心马上就会踹门进来的警察。“但是你也很清楚，就算抓住了我，你们也没有办法给我定罪。毕竟我只是制作了一个网页。你知道我最喜欢美国的哪一点嘛？自由，哈，自由。”  
他顿了顿，又说，“不过我现在好奇的是，你哥哥不怕我让人现在就杀了你吗？他不担心你的安危？把你一个读书人丢到这么危险的环境里来？”  
Sam抿起嘴给了Lucifer一个虚假的笑容，“知道我为什么不想跟你学吗？”  
Lucifer摊手表示洗耳恭听。  
“因为我有Dean，而你是一个人。”Sam凉冰冰地甩出这么一句后从椅子上站起来，铐住他手腕的手铐不知道什么时候已经被他解开。  
他上前一步屈膝低下身体用肩膀顶住看他挣开冲过来的Mark的胸口，双手从两边扣住他的手笔，单腿嵌入他迈开的步子中间。  
握紧，转身，一个漂亮的过肩摔猝不及防地把这个看起来一身肉的胖子摔了个七荤八素。然后又用不过两招摆平了灰色连帽衫。  
他捡起之前放在桌上的风衣掸了掸，回头看向一边大笑一边叫着“Awesome”的Lucifer，狭长的眼睛里目光轻蔑又冰冷。  
这是他最看不起的人，自负，有天分，却用在错误的地方，妄想改变这个世界。他虽然相信这世上有那些美好的品质，却不至于为了那些生而黑暗的人费心费力。  
“所以从一开始这就是个圈套？”Lucifer不死心地追问。“包括Dean的受伤也是为了让我们误以为你不能打？”  
Sam的瞳孔收缩了一下，没有回答。  
Lucifer摸了摸下巴，“哦，那是个意外。我明白了。”  
“我太低估你了。”  
门被从外面踹开的时候他这么说道，惋惜地往后靠在椅子里。  
“不。”正准备离开的Sam突然停下脚步，“你不是看不起，”他说，“你是根本不把任何人放在眼里。你没有设想过我们会做出这样的布置，不然以你的天分不会这么轻易被抓住。”  
“我们是不能给你定罪，但是你还能活多久，一年，两年？还是一个月？只要你动一动，黑斑羚就会你抓回来，丢进一个没有人探望的病房里。”  
“你最怕的事情其实是这个不是吗？没有人能够把你未完的事业继续下去。”  
镜头里的Lucifer正被几个George按住了手脚无法动弹，他眼中第一次露出了一点慌乱，但他很快就哈哈大笑起来，像是高兴得得到了什么了不得的宝贝似的。  
“Sam，Sam Winchester。”  
他被带出去时叫着Sam的名字声嘶力竭地笑起来，笑带起了咳嗽，咳到肝肠寸断，但他的目光狂热又深情，没有一点恨意，反而是更多的兴味，让人为之作呕，如同小孩子在看自己最心爱的玩具。

“你可以做的比我更好。”他喃喃地说道。  
“你是天生的恶魔。”

~·~·~

Sam跟着Ash的车直接回家洗了个澡让自己冷静下来，他现在已经作为正式的编制进入黑斑羚，但是在先前这场简单的诱捕行为中他太不合格。  
如果不是因为Dean几次几时的出言提醒，他很有可能根本无法按照原定计划完成任务。他把水温调到冰凉，刺骨的冷水从他头顶的花洒落下来打在他的皮肤上，激起一片一片的战栗。  
他闭上眼睛，双手在脸上抹了一把，把头发拢到脑后。  
如果他今天失败，那么之前所有的布局都会功亏一篑。那天抓住Golden之后他们就怀疑是Sam身边的人和这个案子脱不了干系，于是Dean提出干脆将计就计，高调一点，于是才有了毕业典礼上保护的那一出戏。他们做任何保密工作，甚至可以说是太过坦白，告诉每一个有心无意询问的人他们事先商量好的，能够被透露出去的消息，同时用这些半真半假的消息把Sam伪装成一个肩不能抗的书呆子，一步一步让藏在幕后的人放下戒心，主动落网。  
可以说除了Dean受伤这一部分，一切都进行得非常顺利。  
Dean相信他，甚至是提心吊胆地，放他在正式上任后的第一个案子就独自出警，践行了他们之前的合约，给予他应有的信任和并肩。  
但他差一点点，就要把它搞砸。  
水珠在Sam捏紧成拳的手上四溅成小小的水花，随后撞开水帘狠狠地砸在浴室墙壁的瓷砖上。  
他做的还不够好，远远不够。或许他在这个学校里，已经是数一数二的学生，或许他哪怕在整个犯罪心理学界，都可以小有名气。但是论及实战，他还有很长的路要走。  
Sam又在冷水下淋了一会儿让自己彻底冷静下来才调回热水洗了个澡。他怕自己的情绪太过起伏，见到Dean的时候会失去控制。

Sam洗完在下半身裹了一条浴巾走出来的时候，正对上刚刚到家的Dean。  
他哥哥像是没有料到会见到这么一副场景一样地睁大眼睛瞪着他看了一会儿，卷翘的睫毛不安地颤动，遮不住眼里一闪而过的慌乱。但很快他的视线就被那些没有擦干而顺着Sam结实的臂膀肌肉滚落下来的水珠所吸引，他无意识地抿了抿唇，喉结滚动了一下。  
Sam挑起一边的眉毛。

Well，他和他哥哥，确实有些事情需要谈谈了。

“其他人跟我进去，嗯？”Sam把Dean完好的左手铐到床柱上的时候问道，尾音微微上扬，如一片羽毛轻飘飘地佛在Dean的心尖儿上，引来一阵战栗。  
冰冷的金属接触手腕让Dean的手臂猛地紧绷起来，镣铐的链子随他的动作“哗啦”一声被拉得笔直。  
“手铐？你认真的？我只是忘记了而已。”  
他回过头看着Sam，飞快地眨了几下眼睛。  
“我是认真的。”Sam皮笑肉不笑地回答了一句。他把Dean的另一条手臂缠在脖子上的缠带解下来，让他打着石膏的右手落在柔软的枕头上。  
“不许动。”  
他在Dean想要动作以前开口喝止，抓过Dean前一天随便丢在床头的领带把他的眼睛蒙上。  
眼前的黑暗与双手被缚让Dean全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，他憎恶这样失去控制的感觉，而黑暗让他感到无可抑制的恐惧。  
“Sammy？”  
他叫了一声，尽力掩饰自己声音里的情绪。  
“怕了？”  
Sam反问，他的双手绕过Dean的脑袋两把领带打上结，随后直起身体看着他哥哥。  
“没有。”Dean反射性地回答。他可以感受到Sam离开他的身边，但是却看着自己。他的目光如同锋芒在背，灼热的温度沿着他的脸一路下滑，顺着因为姿势而微微绷紧的制服纽扣落到隐没进长裤的下摆里。  
“很好，因为这是惩罚。”Sam这么说道，他似乎离开了床走到了床尾的地方，Dean茫然地随着声音的来源转过头。  
“惩罚？”他小声地跟着重复了一句，无法抑制地想起Sam在他眼膜上刻下的最后一个印象，想起滚烫的水蒸气把他的皮肤蒸腾发红，再凝成细小的水珠顺着鼓涨饱满的肌肉滚落下来，最后隐没进松松束在腰间的白色毛巾里。  
不得不说他弟弟完全没有一点儿书呆子应该有的样子，相反的，他弟弟简直性感得要命，那一身让他嫉妒的肌肉简直可以去参加选美大赛。这样的设想让他头脑发热，一点红潮顺着耳根漫上他的侧脸。  
Sam站在床尾轻笑了一声，像是窥探到了Dean内心的想法一样，这让Dean更加窘迫，他下意识地并拢没有被束缚起来的双膝，暗自祈祷自己这点变态的小心思——在Sam面前意淫他——还没有被他弟弟发现。  
“是的惩罚，”Sam如他所愿地继续了之前的话题，Dean可以听见他拉开了立柜的抽屉，第二个，或者是第三个。硬物碰撞的声响，Sam拿了什么东西出来，又关上了抽屉。“我们的计划里没有你受伤这一项，你受伤的账我还没有和你算。”  
或许他语气中的怒意太过明显，Dean不禁咧了咧嘴，没什么底气地辩驳。“那是个意外……”  
“就算那是个意外，你居然还敢带着伤出警，你说我应该怎么惩罚你？”  
Sam的声音里有压低的威胁如同紧绷的弦拉过Dean的心脏，那种从身体深处漫上来的酸麻感让他从喉咙里发出一声小小的咕囔。他下唇紧抿，勾勒出坚毅的下颚线条。这两天因为忙着案子而来不及刮去的胡茬又短又扎人。  
“How?”  
他反问，发誓自己没有一点小小的期待。  
Well，Sam在床上大多是个体贴的情人，就和他平时生活中一样，观察入微，配合Dean的反应。不过偶尔，他是说偶尔，Dean还是会期待一些不同的刺激。  
比如有一回，他在商场的更衣室里不要命地撩拨他弟弟，最后把Sam惹急了，把他压在更衣室的镜子上来了一场火辣到能在他人生性爱排行榜上排前三的性爱。  
哦你说最后他们不得不买下了他们带进更衣室的那套衣服还拒绝了服务员提出要帮他们包装好的“友情”提议？扶着腰慢吞吞一步步率先走出去把烂摊子丢给Sam的Dean表示这都不是问题。  
以及如果要问起为什么不是排名第一而是前三？那是因为他们的第一次性爱在Dean的个人榜单里有着不可动摇的地位。  
因此不得不说，在Sam把一个圆润的硅胶制物体贴着他的大腿内壁，从脚踝一路滑到腿根的时候，Dean蜷起脚趾发出的那声闷闷的喘息绝对不是因为惧怕。而当那东西终于隔着裤子蹭上他阴茎的时候，他不自觉的动了动身体——觉得制服长裤有一点点紧。  
Sam自然不可能放过Dean任何细微的反应，他的动作停顿了一瞬。  
“迫不及待？”他问道。  
Dean完全可以想象出他弟弟现在的样子——挑高了一边的眉毛，微微眯起的眼睛里有恶魔因子完全炸开的戏谑。  
他想说些什么好让他弟弟不那么得意，但Sam的手率先动了起来打断了他的思路。  
Sam用手指挑开了最上方的裤扣，拉链被缓慢拉下的声音在一片沉寂中显得格外明显刺耳。  
裤头被挑开一点，然后Dean感觉到Sam的手指贴着他的内裤和外裤的狭小缝隙——蹭着他的阴茎，钻了进来，随即细长的手指曲起来一点在裤子里顶出一个弓形，捏住了他的欲望。  
God！Dean的脑袋猛地向后仰倒陷进柔软的枕头里。他想要克制自己对身体本能，却无可抑制地在一片黑暗中描绘Sam那双大得过分又骨节分明的手。  
现在这双手正隔着薄薄的一层布料抚弄他的下身，他几乎可以清楚地设想出那双手是怎样色情地握住他的阴茎撸动，因为紧贴的关系而压迫出一点疼痛的感觉，却更加勾起欲望；他的拇指会弯起一点，用带着薄茧的支付磨蹭他的龟头……  
不止这些，Dean还渴望更多的接触。  
他希望Sam能彻底扯下他的内裤，让他们的皮肤毫无保留地贴在在一起，用力地玩弄揉搓他的阴囊和睾丸，直到他忍不住放荡地呻吟出声。然后他会在Sam的指甲摩擦过尿道时因为疼痛和刺激乍然颤抖，又克制不住地射出来。  
那些精液会顺着Sam的手指滴落，弄脏他的制服裤子。  
“唔……”想到这里Dean忍不住发出一声压抑的低吟，他想用自己的精液射满Sam那双艺术家的双手，然后亲自，一点一点地，帮他舔干净。  
他的阴茎迅速在Sam的套弄和黑暗的遐想中硬起来。  
Sam发现他哥哥比往常更快速地进入状态，只是这样程度的刺激Dean墨绿色领带下的颧骨就已经蒙上了一层燥热的潮红。他哥哥丰润的嘴唇微微张开，吐出灼热无声的喘息。  
“你在想什么？”当他终于扯下Dean的内裤，单手毫无隔阂地捏住他哥哥阴茎的时候他问道。  
“嗯……”Dean不受控制地发出一声柔软的呜咽，无法反应般地反问了一句，“什么？”  
Sam把他整个人侧翻过去，Dean能感到身后的床垫因为增加的重量而陷下去，他无从借力地顺着陷落的床垫往下滑了几寸，撞进Sam的怀抱里。  
Sam从身后贴上去，他的胸膛覆上Dean的后背，咬住Dean的耳根又问了一遍。  
“你想到了什么？”  
“没什么。”  
他飞快地回答。Sam像是笑了一下，温热的鼻息喷在Dean的后颈上带起一片鸡皮疙瘩。他没有说话，只是用舌尖顺着Dean的后耳轮廓舔下去流下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，然后猛地用牙咬住他的耳垂，合拢牙齿在上面厮磨。  
Dean的肩膀颤了一下，呼吸陡然加重，从嘴里吐出一声含糊的咒骂。  
Sam很清楚Dean的颈侧这一片有多敏感，他的耳根迅速发烫，红得几乎可以滴下血来。他的手依旧捏着Dean的阴茎，从根部一路往上套弄到龟头，把他哥哥不自觉分泌出的前液抹开在他自己的下身。  
他的动作又慢又色情，五指张开到最大又收拢，掌控着他哥哥身上最敏感的地方，却将触感释放到最慢。让那些细节和快感，顺着血液和呼吸，顺着开合的毛孔在他的身体里肆意流窜。  
“真的，没……啊……没什么！”  
Dean费了好大力气才让自己没有就此妥协，他咬着牙在喘息间说出这么一句微弱的反抗。  
“你在说谎。”Sam说，用陈述的语气，他甚至放开了他的手。  
欲望被放开的空虚感让Dean难耐地发出一声失望的叹气，他几乎就忘记了他弟弟是个该死的心理学家，这点小伎俩根本起不到任何作用。他忍不住把身体蜷起来一点，让湿漉漉的龟头蹭过身下皱得一塌糊涂的床单。  
Sam一把扯下他的裤子脱到膝盖，然后在Dean完全没有防备的情况下一巴掌重重地拍上他哥哥的屁股。  
“啪！”清脆的巴掌声盖过了Dean脱口而出的呻吟。  
Sam一点力气也没有留，这让他的屁股快速地红起来，同时阴茎重重地撞进床单里，Dean不禁呻吟出声，同时整个人快速地僵硬起来。  
他重重地喘了几秒，像是一下没有反应过来，随后快速地吐出一连串的咒骂。  
“这是对你撒谎的惩罚。”他听见Sam说，然后又一个巴掌落下来。  
“Fuck you……Arrr……Sam Winchester!”他恶狠狠地吐出被情欲弄得一团糟的脑子里唯一能搜刮到的贫乏的词汇来诅咒他弟弟，他试图让自己威严起来，但是现在的情势下他根本一点气势都提不起来。强烈的羞耻让他的全身都像烧起来一样的泛起红色，简直美极了。但不止这些。他感到疼痛，屁股上被打过的地方火辣辣地泛疼让他的肌肉紧绷，但疼痛却让他更加敏感。  
Dean Winchester毕竟是一个男人，一个成年的，事业有成的男人。不仅如此，他还是个军人，伤口一向是他们视为骄傲的东西。疼痛和血液伴随他们的生命，比温情和抚摸更能挑起他们的性欲。  
“啪！”  
又一个巴掌拍下来，已经是第五个，还是第六个，Dean记不清楚。  
“你在想什么？”Sam再一次问道。  
“没……啊……没什么！快停下……唔！”Dean胡乱地摇着头挣扎，依旧不肯服软。他全身的肌肉都紧绷着，不知道是疼痛还是情欲让他全身发抖。他绑着绷带的手突然地在空中挥舞了两下又颓然跌落下去。  
“啪！”  
又一个。  
“你在想什么。”  
Sam又重复了一遍他的问题。  
Dean的阴茎又一次蹭进床单里，那里已经硬得不成样子，前液不断地从龟头里渗出来在床单上染出一小片湿润的水渍。他的咒骂逐渐变得柔软无力，每一下都带着沉重的颤抖。  
“停下来！Sam。”  
但这些还不够，不足以让他高潮。他只能反复地在疼痛和摩擦里被更加逼近，却始终差了那么一点点，再坠落下来。他所能做的全部就是张大了嘴无声地喘息，拼命克制自己的渴求和本能。  
“啪！”  
又是一下。他的屁股一定该死地肿起来，明天穿上裤子都会火辣辣的疼。但是他现在根本无暇关心这个，他的左手攥紧了手铐的链子，几乎把自己掐疼地用力。  
——再重一点。  
他想大叫。  
——或者摸摸我，或者操我，什么都好。  
他的脚趾紧紧地蜷起来，整个脑袋蹭进枕头里，全身血液都在叫嚣，汹涌着集中在他的屁股和阴茎上。  
他甚至已经放弃了无意义的咒骂，而是紧紧闭上嘴把下唇咬得通红。他整个人都如同一条紧绷的弦，仿佛在下一秒就会崩溃或者昏厥。  
但是Sam不会放过他。  
当Sam突兀地停下了他的巴掌，转而用他的双手捏住Dean的臀瓣掰开，食指搔刮过紧闭的括约肌然后没有润滑地捅进去一截的时候，那粗燥的胀痛和甜蜜的插入撕开了Dean最后一点克制。逼着他一路被疼痛的快感推上最顶端，然后轰然炸开。  
他毫无防备地几乎是抽泣着尖叫出来，全身战栗着达到高潮。  
但是Sam早有准备地伸另一只手出准确地收进五指攥住了他阴茎的根部，抑制了他的射精。  
“Stop it!”Dean的身体完全沉静在高潮的快感里但是却又被阻隔，快感如同被注满却没有停止的水在他的血液里一波一波地冲撞刺激着他的神经。那些快感都被放到最大，流窜到他的每一根最细小的神经末梢然后炸出绚丽的白光。  
“Sammy!”

他忍不住带着哭腔叫出Sam的名字，眉毛皱起，嘴巴张开，脖颈往后仰出漂亮的弧度，锁链因为肌肉紧张而被拉得咔嚓作响。  
“放开我……”他断断续续地颤抖着说出恳求，声音抖得不成样子，里头带着除了Sam以外没有人见过的脆弱。“放开我，Sammy。”  
Sam俯下身，卷起舌头舔去顺着他脸颊滚落下来的身理性的泪水，声音同Dean的一样沙哑沉重溃不成军。  
“你知道怎么让我停下来。”他说，他沉重的呼吸喷洒在Dean的侧脸上，火上浇油地燃烧掉Dean的底线和理智。  
他在领带下的眼睛茫然地睁大，瞳孔被泪水洗刷成清澄的碧色，里面除了沉迷的欲望以外什么都没有。他想了好一会儿，期间又被断断续续地逼出点泪水来，被Sam悉数吻去。他的身体还沉在高潮里，脑子里除了欲望和快感，其他东西都像棉花一样半天飞舞，思绪如同散落的绒线，线头卷在盘根错觉的幻觉下，他拼命睁大眼睛想要寻找，为此发出哽咽的呢喃，却始终寻找不到。  
Sam的手还掐着他的阴茎，他的双腿颓然地屈起又伸直蹬在空气里。几秒钟的时间都被拉长成一个世纪那么漫长，他长大了嘴呼出急不可耐地空白，然后声音尖锐地说出来。  
“在想你！”他的左手死死地拉着手铐上的链子，那已经在他的手腕上勒出一道深红的印记他却丝毫不觉。“我在想你。”他陡然拔高了声调，声音里有太含糊的压抑和太急促的渴求。他的头抬起来一点，望向Sam的方向。Sam几乎可以隔着领带看见他哥哥从不轻易显露的恳求。  
“我想射在你的手上，”Dean早就忘记了之前为什么要隐藏，他只是飞快地说出所有的想法，渴望得到一个完完全全的释放。那带着哭腔的声音让Sam无法克制。“然后一点点把你手上的精液舔干净。”  
Sam的呼吸陡然一窒，Dean隐约感到Sam抱着他的身体陡然紧张起来以及耳边乍然沉重的呼吸，他弟弟的阴茎紧紧的贴上他赤裸的屁股。他知道Sam低声咒骂了一句，然后他弟弟近在咫尺的声音贴着他颈侧的动脉传进来。  
“Then do it.”  
Sam说着松开了牵制，狠狠套弄了两下，同时吻上他的大动脉。  
Dean的身体猛地弓起绷到极限，那些来回滚动的嘶嚎着的欲望找到了出口宣泄，大团的绚丽的色彩在他眼前的黑暗中炸开，让他的呻吟都变了调。  
被压制过的高潮急促又剧烈地冲刷过他的身体，像是把累积的力量都释放出来。他断断续续地射了几波直到再也射不出来，乳白色的精液占满了他的下体和Sam的手，然后整个人瘫软进床垫里，大口大口地喘着气，像是肺里的空气都被抽空了似的。  
太过强烈的刺激让他的大脑空白了好一会儿，意识才慢慢回笼。他知道自己现在整个人都火烧火燎地烫，简直想假装自己已经完全忘记了自己刚才说过的话。但是Sam把手伸到了他的面前。  
他虽然看不见，却能感觉到，那双手，骨节分明的手，就在他鼻尖前面一点的地方。那上面沾满他自己的精液，檀腥味倒灌着充满了他的鼻腔。  
Sam的嘴唇依旧贴在他的脖子上，阴茎抵在他的腿间。他的往前一凑了一点，碰上Dean半张的嘴唇，低哑的声音含糊地从身后传来。  
“Do it.”  
Dean知道自己不应该遵从，  
但他克制不住地把脑袋凑上去，柔软的嘴唇撞上Sam的掌心，一点黏腻的液体沾上他的高挺的鼻尖。他含糊地嘟囔了一声，然后着了魔一样地伸出舌头抵着Sam掌心的纹路打了个转。他看不见，只能用嘴唇贴着Sam的指关节一寸一寸地吻过去，把淫色的白浊舔舐干净，只留下湿漉漉透明痕迹。  
但是他看不见，不代表Sam不看不见。  
他可以清楚地看见他哥哥脸上残留着高潮留下的红潮和干涸的泪痕，墨绿色的领带被眼泪晕出一小片深色。他的鼻尖蹭上了一点乳白的体液，丰润又柔软的嘴唇张开把他的手指含进去，舌尖顺着他的指关节划过去，流下一连串酥麻的感觉，一直软到他的心坎里。  
这场面色情到让他发疯。  
他的手指深深地插进Dean的嘴巴里，同时挺动腰身，让自己的龟头蹭着Dean的后穴擦过，顶上他双腿间重重摩擦了两下。然后他在Dean柔软的呜咽中捏住他的腰把他翻过去，顶住他的膝盖让他整个人趴伏在床上，被打得发红的屁股高高翘起，抽出被口水弄湿的手指操进他哥哥的后穴里。  
在这场看似由他主导的性爱里其实从来都是双向的，Dean自愿地接受了他每一道强硬的指令，甚至比他期待得更多。与其说是强迫，倒不如说是共犯。  
他用手指打开Dean的后穴，打着转放松他哥哥的括约肌的时候突然模糊地想到。其实从某一方面来说，他真的无法反驳Frank说的那些歪理。  
Sam发出一声轻笑，然后把手指抵着Dean火辣敏感的内壁又往里送了一截，引来他哥哥一声模糊的喘息。  
“你笑什么？”  
Dean问道，一边吃力地偏过头，像是想要在黑暗中看向Sam的方向。  
“没什么。”Sam凑过去在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。“我只是觉得，我们两个现在的状态，和Frank和猎鹰，其实没有任何差别。”  
Dean微微愣了一下，毫无抗拒地任由Sam又塞了一根沾着不知道从哪里来的润滑剂的手指进他的身体里，从鼻息间溢出一声哼吟。  
“不一样。”他皱着眉忍耐了一下然后说道。  
“至少Golden不会让Frank把手指塞进他的屁股里。”  
他在Sam不解的目光中嘟囔了一句，嘴角勾起一个充满稚气的恶作剧的弧度。“现在，停止胡思乱想，然后干我。”  
不得不说，如果你有一个金发的情人，眼睛被绿色的领带蒙住，正下半身赤裸着趴伏在你的床上，高高翘起他塞着你手指的屁股，湿润的汗水让他的白衬衫紧紧地贴合着他的肌肉线条，从蝴蝶骨一路滑下来隐没在收拢的腰线里，张开他让人犯罪的嘴说出这样一句台词，那种冲击根本不是一个随便的AV或者GV，或者任何性感女星能带来的。  
那简直是——彗星撞在地球上那么大的冲击。  
Sam狠狠地用吻堵住他哥哥这张不知死活的嘴的时候这么想道，觉得自己一定是用了下半辈子所有忍耐力来控制他全身上下的荷尔蒙细胞，好让自己不这么莽撞到像个高中生一样随随便便地把阴茎塞进他哥哥还没扩张好的屁股里。  
于是作为报复，Sam压着他哥哥用手指狠狠地玩弄了他哥哥。他把冰凉的润滑剂从上方倒下去，任由那些透明的液体顺着他哥哥的股缝溜到大腿上；用他的手指打开他哥哥被润湿得泛红的后穴，模仿性交的动作狠狠地操他，直到Dean除了呻吟没有办法说出任何能刺激他的话。  
他甚至还仗着自己的身体优势——没错身体优势是指他那根尺寸惊人的阴茎，插进他哥哥被扩张得又湿又热的后穴里，挺动腰身把他哥哥操进床单里逼迫他发出柔软的哽咽。  
Sam很了解他哥哥，他能从对方不自觉皱起的眉毛，呻吟的一个转折，或者偷偷蜷起的脚趾里读出他哥哥最真实的感觉或是想法。Dean有的时候会觉得Sam的手并不是捏着他的屁股或者漂亮的腰窝，而是直接掐住了的内脏灵魂似的。  
如果他想，他会给Dean除了高潮以外最大的快感，他会用他长得过分的阴茎抵着他哥哥的前列腺研磨或者用平稳的语调在他哥哥耳边说出最下流的词汇，一次又一次地把Dean逼上快感的极致却不至于射出来，流着眼泪吐出甜蜜的咒骂和呻吟，保持在那个最微妙磨人的平衡点上。  
他会在超出Dean——或者他自己的，忍受范围之前停下来，把他们两个一起送上高潮。  
Dean很难评判他是不是喜欢这样的感觉，在Sam终于放过他让他们一起达到完美的射精的时候他模模糊糊地这么想道。字面意义上的，完美。  
他整个人瘫软进床垫里，因为太刺激的高潮而感到全身无力，Sam正趴在他背上，重重地喘着气，没有比他好到哪里去。  
尽管他的屁股比之前还火辣辣地疼，他弟弟软下来的阴茎从他的后穴里滑出来带出一点黏腻的精液，但他不得不承认，他爱死了他弟弟恶魔因子爆发时的这种变态的小伎俩——哪怕这会让他明天腰酸背痛，那也留到明天再说。  
他们保持着这样的姿势好一会儿来平复呼吸，Sam把他的手铐解下来，五指温柔地插进他的指间。  
好吧。  
Dean翻了个白眼想到，他那个温柔到娘叽叽的弟弟又回来了。  
“You ok?”Sam问道，他的吻落在Dean的背上。  
“Better than ever.”Dean懒洋洋地回答他，感觉嗓子有点疼。  
他把Sam朝边上推开一点，然后翻了个身侧面对着他弟弟，用他过度使用的嗓子申明。“我再说一遍，不要把你那一套研究变态的心理学理论用在我身上。”他是很享受没错，但享受归享受，原则还是要坚持。“在床上也不行。”  
Dean的神情非常严肃，当然如果忽略他脸上的泪痕和没有褪去的潮红或许会更加有说服力一点。不过Sam很清楚他哥哥只不过是想挽回一点作为长辈的颜面来，他才不会傻到在这种时候反驳他哥哥。  
“好的好的。”Sam敷衍地回答，一点诚意都没有地笑得嘴边两个酒窝都深深陷下去。他把脑袋往前送了送，挤上Dean的半个枕头，让两个人的额头抵在一块儿。  
Sam的呼吸和让Dean感到放松。他闭上眼睛，决定让自己睡上那么一会儿。蒙着他眼睛的领带已经被解开丢在角落里，被泪水沾湿的睫毛结在一块儿像一把小刷子。  
他们两个人的鼻尖几乎撞在一块儿。  
“我不是你的实验品。”他最后又嘟囔了一遍。  
Sam把被团成一团丢在一边的被子拉过来盖在两个人身上，单手环上Dean的背脊。  
“你当然不是我的实验品。”  
他微笑着小声回答。

他从没有告诉过Dean，他是真的没有用他那一套“变态的理论”分析他哥哥。  
事实上他不需要用任何从课堂上，书本上，或者别人那里学到的知识来分析他。他感受他，了解他，探索他，不靠他那高材生的大脑，不经过理智，无需使用复杂的公式计算。  
而是依靠本能。  
他的肌肉记得Dean喜欢用怎样的姿势被他拥抱，他的眼睛记录他哥哥最细微的反应，他的细胞熟知对方的每一个动作。  
这些东西都毫无道理，毫不科学，是他最不主张的东西。  
却也是让他心脏温暖跳动的唯一来源。

或许Lucifer说得没错，他从本质上就也是一个疯狂又变态的恶魔。但他永远都不会成为下一个Lucifer。  
因为他有Dean。

“你是我哥哥。”  
他再凑近一点，让他们两个的鼻尖儿撞到一块儿，然后轻轻地说道。

-End-


End file.
